Bad Habits
by KWsGladiator
Summary: He's married, she's married, but they can't seem to let each other go. Olitz is endgame. Began as a One Shot
1. Will You Forgive Me

**For those of you that follow me on Twitter, you know how hyper I get after tweeting with Tom Verica. Well, tweeting with him last night caused me to revamp my original idea for this. I posted it a few days ago, but wanted to tweak it just a bit. It is inspired by the video "Bad Habits", yes the same one with KW, but with a twist. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

_This is the highest cost, take you and make you off_  
_ Love you and leave you lost, will you forgive me?_  
_ Asked out all over town, drags you and keeps you down_  
_ Two times in a day around, will you forgive me?_  
_ Bad Habits - Maxwell_

* * *

Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III woke up to another morning to a life that wasn't his own. He had goals and dreams of his own. He wanted to do things to make the world a better place, but he wanted no part of his father's dream for him to run the nation.

From the moment he was born, Fitz was placed on the road to the white house. Governor was the second to last stop. He wanted to graduate college, maybe even teach law, find a girl, fall in love, and get married. He had done two of the three. He found the love of his life, but unfortunately, he was in love with a woman that was not his wife. It didn't matter, she would be soon enough.

He wanted to marry her years ago, but, even his marriage had been predetermined from birth. Big Gerry wanted Fitz to be with a wife whose presence spoke that she was the power behind the man. Even though the woman he loved was just that and more, her hue spoke louder than anything to his father. So instead, he took the cowards route and married Millicent Hollingsworth. She wasn't a bad person, he just didn't love her and he knew she didn't love him. Fitz was through being a coward. He looked at the calendar and smiled. Tomorrow he would be a free man.

With a smile, Fitz climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the powerful showerhead and stepped inside as his thoughts drifted to her. Just a touch of her creamy mocha skin, and silky black hair was all it took to bring him to his knees. The love and adoration that reflected in her big, brown, doe shaped eyes made him want to give her the world. She was his utopia.

Fitz washed quickly and rinsed off, as even thoughts of her did things to his body. He turned the water on cold, and willed the thoughts from his mind.

Fitz stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. A three piece pin stripped black suit with a white button up would be the outfit for the day. She bought it for him for his birthday, and he often wore it on days he missed her the most. He wondered if he'd still have the need to wear it as often after tomorrow.

Three months, three months had gone by with not a single word from her. He longed to have her in his arms, watching her face distort in pleasure as her tiny frame writhed under him. Three months without the feel of her soft, plump lips against his. Three months without the true love of his life.

She was gorgeous and young , but unfortunately, she was no longer single. Any man would be lucky to have her, and she chose him. At least until he allowed Big Gerry to mess everything up. She chose to put her life on hold and wait for him, but he should have known it wouldn't be forever. She was now a married woman, and he a married man. The problem was, they weren't married to each other. Tomorrow he would be free, but he knew he still had an uphill battle as she would still belong to someone else.

Fitz looked himself over in the mirror and made his way out of the bedroom. Another day in the life of a governor. Another day of living the life he never wanted. Fitz made his way into the living room, hoping that she'd be gone for the day. Of course like always, Mellie was still there.

"Fitz, this envelope was delivered for you while you were in the shower." She said as she continued zooming around their New York flat to prepare for her day.

"Thanks Mel." Fitz said politely. They may not have been in love, but were at the very least, civil to one another.

Fitz walked away, making sure his back was towards Mellie as he opened the envelope. He emptied the contents into his hand, revealing a key. Not just any key, a key to "their" room. It was their meeting place, the only place in the city that didn't use electronic key cards. When she walked out the door three months ago, saying she was getting married, Fitz assumed she was gone forever. Apparently she did miss him just as much as he missed her.

"Fitz, what time will you be home? We are supposed to be going out to dinner tonight. You know, our last outing as husband and wife."

"Umm, 6." Fitz replied as he quickly shoved the key inside of his jacket pocket.

Mellie walked over to Fitz and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door. She knew what was inside of the envelope, and although she had never seen her, knew who it was from. Fitz didn't know she knew, but she knew. She didn't care really as she had someone else on the side as well. Her marriage to Fitz was for political gain, nothing more. Seeing as how Fitz decided to change career paths once his term as governor was up, there really was no need for them to pretend any longer.

Fitz took a deep breath as Mellie left, the door to their flat closing behind her. He took the key out of his suit jacket pocket and held onto it for dear life. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it back into his pocket. He grabbed his briefcase and left for work.

XxXxX

Fitz walked up to the motel and paused outside of their room. He had called his office and told his secretary Lauren to clear his schedule for the day. Who knew when he'd have another chance to feel alive. She made him feel alive. She was his hallelujah heroine and reason to breathe, and he needed a fix now, more than ever. He knew what he had to do.

Fitz inserted the key into the lock and took a heavy breath as he opened the door. He looked into the room and smiled at the flickering of the candlelight. The curtains were drawn, and the lights were off, the candles alone illuminating the room.

He stepped in and smiled as he took in how the candlelight added a sensual glow to her body. She was laying on the bed wearing nothing but a black laced negligée, a black silk robe, and her 5" stilettos. She could wear a potato sack and she'd still be the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Her makeup was mostly natural except for her smoky eyes, and pink tinted lips.

God she was perfect.

He gasped as she moved sensually off of the bed. She sauntered over to him never saying a word. He held his breath as he prepared for her to touch him, after all it had been three months. His face twisted up in confusion as she walked past him and sat at the vanity behind him.

He could see in her eyes that she was hurt. Hurt that he took the easy way out and chose his father's path over his own. He chose power over love. She wouldn't let it show though. They had so little time, she didn't want to waste it with a fight. Instead, she remained silent until she felt calm enough to speak. Fitz opened his mouth to tell her the wait was over, that he had chosen her. He wanted to say how he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life choosing power over love, but he froze. Part of him was afraid to tell her of the divorce as he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way about him, that he did about her. Was this just sex to her now? Or were there feelings involved.

She searched his body in the mirror's reflection and licked her lips hungrily. Her eyes locked on the platinum symbol of him belonging to another woman, and for the first time, she was beginning to doubt sending for him. He belonged to someone else now. His heart may be hers, but on paper, he belonged to another woman. She couldn't help but wonder if he would ever divorce his wife. Her annulment was set to be granted tomorrow morning, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Did he love his wife? Were they happy? Was this just sex? Or did he feel the same way about her as she felt about him?

She wanted to tell him to go, that it was a mistake. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She needed this moment with him. They needed this moment together.

Fitz turned and froze as he watched her staring at him in the mirror. He felt a tightening in his pants as he watched her let her hair down and brush it slowly. Never in his life had Fitz seen anyone make a task as simple as brushing their hair, seem so sexy.

Fitz watched silently as she stood and walked to him. Her hands running up and down the seam of his suit was driving him insane. His hands found their way to her hips, as his thumbs created gentle circles on her waist. Abruptly she turned in his arms so her back was flush against his chest, and reached for his left hand. She slowly removed his wedding ring, still no words spoken between them. She removed her own immediately after, and set them down on the vanity. With a smile, she turned in his arms. Now he was hers and she was his.

"Livvie..." Fitz breathed out as her body pressed flush against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and took a moment to just breathe in her scent. She smelled of Jasmine and lavender, and a hint of coconut. In his mind, it was smell that only she could pull off.

Her finger grazed Fitz's lips, preventing him from speaking any further. This was their time. Whenever they spoke, they fought. Right now, they would express their feelings physically.

Fitz sensed how she was feeling and have her a small nod. He did after all know her better than anyone else. Her nimble fingers began to undo his suit jacket, then his vest, making their way to his shirt. She removed them all in one swift motion before unbuttoning his pants. She watched as the suit pooled onto the floor, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bed.

Liv's mouth came crashing down on Fitz's and he moaned as her tongue roughly sought out his own. He returned the kiss with equal fervor as her hips began grinding into his.

Fitz went to run his fingers through Liv's hair, and was shocked when he found his hands had been restrained. It was amazing that after all of this time, Liv still had the power to make Fitz lose himself in the moment with just a kiss. He hadn't even felt her restrain him.

"Livvie, I need to touch you. Please, let me touch you." Fitz whimpered as he struggled to free himself of the handcuffs.

Liv climbed off of Fitz's lap, and stood at the foot of the bed. She didn't want him to miss a thing. Her eyes took in his body, and she involuntarily licked her lips as she saw the proof of how much he needed her.

Liv removed the robe, and watched as Fitz licked his lips hungrily. Fitz felt his mouth go dry as she stood hovering over him wearing just a black laced negligée and her heels.

"See something you like?" Liv asked as her hands began roaming her body. She stopped at her breasts and threw her head back and moaned as she pinched her nipples between her fingers. Fitz nodded violently as he began tugging on his restraints even harder.

"Please Livvie, I need to touch you."

"In time." She responded as lowered herself onto all fours, and began crawling her way up the bed.

Liv stopped at Fitz's thighs, and ran her tongue up the inside of his thigh, and down the other. A smile crept up on her face as she heard Fitz take in a sharp breath, anticipating what she would do next. Liv placed her hands on each of his thighs and raked them across the tender skin. The fact that she had this man, the governor of California completely vulnerable in this moment had the fabric between her thighs, soaked with her essence. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Liv needed him just as bad, if not more than he needed her.

"Let's see, do you want my mouth here?" She kissed his lips gently and pulled away, causing Fitz to groan. "Here?" She bit down on the side of his neck, and licked it to remove the sting. She smiled as she knew he was afraid to answer either way. He wanted her however he could get her. This powerful man, was at her mercy.

"Do you want my mouth here?" She continued as ran her tongue across his nipples and trailed kisses down his chest and torso. "Here?" She asked as she playfully nipped as his hips. "Or here?" Liv asked as she took Fitz's almost painful erection and began stroking it slowly. She looked and saw Fitz's eyes close tightly as she stroked his length.

"Eyes open, Governor... Grant. I want to see what I do to you." Fitz fought for a moment, but managed to open his eyes. When their eyes locked, Liv felt the moisture pooling between her thighs once again.

With eyes locked, Liv lowered her head and offered one long lick from base to tip, trailing the throbbing veins along the way. She knew she would pay for this slow torture, she was actually banking on it. Liv's tongue swirled around the tip of his engorged member before sucking gently on the tip, earning her a pleasurable moan from Fitz. He could tell the moment she said Governor Grant, that she was almost ready to let him take control. He would make her pay for this torture she was inflicting on his body.

"Livvie, please! I will do whatever you say... Please just let me... Mmm" Fitz lost all train of thought as Liv took him as far as she could into her mouth. What her mouth couldn't capture, she made up for it with her hand. She began stroking the bottom of his shaft, while her head bobbed up and down, creating a vacuum over the top. Liv knew he wouldn't last long this first round as she had made him wait an excruciating amount of time. The thought of tasting his essence as it shot down the back of her throat, turned her on even more.

Fitz threw his head back and although he wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers into her hair, he was just thankful she was touching him. Liv couldn't help but clench her thighs tightly as Fitz's grunts and pants grew louder. He could feel the familiar tightening, and based on the way she was massaging his sac, he knew she could feel it too.

"Livvie..." Fitz whined as he felt himself coming close. Liv smiled and paused for a moment, causing Fitz to breathe a sigh of relief. The sigh quickly turned into a gasp as Liv straddled Fitz's torso with her back towards him, and took him in her mouth once again. Fitz stared in awe at her glorious ass displayed just beyond his grasp. He was definitely going to make her pay for this.

Liv began sucking him harder and faster, not even stopping when she felt his hot seed coating the back of her throat. She continued her movements, licking and sucking him clean until his breathing regulated. With an audible pop she released him, and turned, straddling his waist, this time facing him.

Fitz was about to ask to be released once again, when he saw Liv pull at the top of negligée, revealing the hidden key. She knew the moment she freed him from his restraints it was game over, so Liv took her time, running her nails up and down his chest, relishing in her final moments of control.

Fitz felt his frustration rising as Liv continued to torture him. She was definitely going to pay. "You know, Livvie, torturing the Governor of California in such a manner is punishable by a thousand slow, pleasurable, orgasmic deaths. There will be no pardon once I'm free."

Liv lowered her mouth just barely over Fitz's and smiled. "Governor Grant, I'm counting on it." she moaned before running her tongue across his lips.

Liv laid on her back as he kneeled between her thighs, both taking the other in. Fitz lowered his head and captured her mouth fully with his. Her hands roamed through his hair, and his tongue sought entry into her mouth. He licked her lips softly as he ground his hips into hers. She gasped, giving him the opportunity to seek out her tongue.

The kiss was slow, deliberate. Each stroke of their tongues speaking to how much they truly missed one another. He began the descent down her body, pulling her taught nipple into his mouth through the lace of her garment. She moaned as he bit down gently on the nipple, before doing the same with the other.

He continued the path, soaking the laced fabric that graced his path through open mouthed kisses. He skipped over her core and began placing kisses up her thigh. He bit down gently, hoping to have left a mark. She was his. He repeated the same pattern with her other leg, but bit and sucked on this thigh harder. He knew he left a mark.

He finally reached his destination, and moaned as he inhaled her feminine scent. He looked up at her and grinned as he watched her face contort as he ran his finger along her lower lips, relishing in how wet she was for him already. He ripped the negligée off of her body, and before she could yell at him, Fitz lowered his head and delivered one long lick from her center to her clit.

She threw her head back onto the pillows causing her hair to fan out around her. Fitz took his time tasting and exploring her body. He drew lazy patterns on her nub as he gently slid his middle finger into her core.

"Fitz..." She gasped, unable to maintain the silent treatment any longer. He owned her and he knew it. The way he made her feel, let her know she would always be his. It was in fact a punishment in itself, or so she thought.

Fitz drew her sensitive nub into his mouth as he inserted a second finger into her core. He began pumping in and out of her at at rapid pace, causing her to violently thrash about on the bed.

She tried to get away, the pleasure was too much. Fitz withdrew his fingers and hooked his arms around her legs, locking her into place. He dove in once again, his mouth moving feverishly against her clit.

This is what he wanted, forever. A lifetime of making love to her, showering her with his love and attention, maybe even raising children together. But they had chosen their paths. They reduced the greatest love of all to stolen moments and motel rendezvous. Hopefully it wouldn't be for much longer.

Liv's head became cloudy as she felt herself coming close to the edge. This is what she wanted. A lifetime of making love in the morning, and kissing each other passionately as they returned home from work. Maybe a few kids and a dog. But she married out of spite. She wanted him to hurt just as much as he had hurt her. Would her annulment even make a difference?

"Livvie I love you." Fitz said breathlessly as he came up for air. A lone tear escaped her eye as her body stiffened, and her orgasm took over.

"Fitz, I need you." Liv said, her voice shaking with need.

Fitz climbed up her body and flipped her over. He positioned two pillows under her, and intertwined his fingers with hers as he entered her slowly.

What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not stand up for us? Will the divorce even matter?

As their bodies glided effortlessly, pressed tightly together, Fitz felt his own emotions rising to the surface. He forced his thoughts aside as this moment was about them loving, not pining. He whispered in her ear how his love for her would never fade. She was and would always be the most important person in his life.

Their thrusts became rougher as each needed more friction in the moment. They needed to unleash all of their emotions into this release, for once they walked out the door, they would once again belong to someone else, or so the other thought. Fitz began thrusting harder, hitting Liv's spot each time. She cried out his name, as her body exploded from the pleasure he was giving her. In this moment, he was her utopia. He was always her utopia. Fitz came not too long after, collapsing, the weight of his body resting heavily on hers.

After a few moments, Fitz rolled over to his side of the bed. Yes, even in a motel, they had his and hers sides of the bed. This was their moment of normalcy, and to them it only seemed right. He pulled Liv into him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?" Fitz asked as he began gliding his fingers up and down her spine.

"I know. I love you too." Liv replied as she began peppering soft kisses across his chest.

They made love over and over again throughout the afternoon, until it was time to say goodbye. They silently got dressed and left the room together, both deliberately leaving their ring behind on the vanity.

* * *

Fitz and Mellie sat at their usual table at a small Italian restaurant. He ordered the shrimp Alfredo like always. Not because he liked it, but because it was Liv's favorite. Mellie opted for the lobster and shrimp ravioli, as always.

"So Fitz how was your day?" Mellie asked as she took a bite of her meal. She searched his eyes and could tell he was lost in a memory. A memory of her, she was sure.

"Fitz..." Mellie repeated as she tried to get Fitz's attention.

"Sorry Mel, what was that?" Fitz asked as he cleared his throat and looked up from his food.

"I asked how your day was." Mellie repeated politely.

"It was fine Mel, yours?"

Mellie went on and on about some new client her firm was taking on, while Fitz was silently thanking God this was the last meal they'd share as husband and wife. No matter how many times she called him, he just couldn't seem to pay attention. He looked up in attempts to gaze out the window, and locked eyes with her. She looked gorgeous in her Black Michael Korrs Dress with her red Louboutin heels.

She was with her husband and it seemed he was trying to grab her attention just as much as Mellie had been trying to get his. They locked eyes for a moment, speaking in that way no one could quite understand. As their respective spouses called their names, they broke their gaze and averted their attention back to their betrothed. Neither knew this was the last time they'd ever have to witness this.

Fitz could have kicked himself for not telling her of his divorce. She was it for him and he missed the opportunity to say it directly to her. Neither knew when they'd see the other next, but Fitz knew when she was ready, she'd send for him. Liv knew that when she was ready, he would come running with the key to their room in hand. In that moment, that was all that mattered.

As Fitz reached for his glass of scotch he looked over at Liv and made a silent vow. Tomorrow he would put his plan into action to make that woman his again. He was tired of them being separated, he was tired of not being able to hold her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep every night. He was tired of missed birthdays and Christmas being celebrated on December 26.

She was not a stolen moment, she was his life. It was damned time he show her. Husband be damned.

Liv grabbed her glass of wine and glanced over at Fitz and made a silent vow. Tomorrow she would put her plan into action to make that man hers again. She was tired of them being separated, she was tired of not being able to hold him in her arms as they drifted off to sleep every night. She was tired of missed birthdays and Christmas being celebrated on December 26.

He was not a stolen moment, he was her life. It was damned time she show him. Wife be damned.


	2. Diamonds

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two. This update is the cause of tonight's insomnia. I honestly can't say that I know how far this story is going to go, but I do have some ideas for it I want to explore. For now, I'm just going to roll with it and see where it leads when the urge to update presents itself. I'll be working on the Update foe Run To You over the next few days unless Exhale decides to take over as it has been lately. I apologize for that, but I want to let you all know I haven't abandoned it. **

* * *

Fitz woke up the next morning well before his alarm was set to go off. Like he did every morning, Fitz balled his hands up into fists, and stretched, releasing his fingers when his arms were well above his head. It wasn't until he turned and realized Mellie's side of the bed hadn't been slept in did he remember. He was a free man.

He jumped out of bed immediately feeling like a million bucks. He was free! The divorce was done quietly, and because there were no children, only pets, it was done somewhat peacefully. The only holdup being a rental property he and Mellie owned together. In the end, Fitz realized it wasn't worth drawing things out and gave in. It wasn't like he needed the money, and Mellie forfeited alimony in return.

They agreed to hold off on making a public announcement as he was still up in the air about running for reelection. Deciding to get a head start on his morning, Fitz walked across the flat and into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"God bless the man or woman who invented the automatic brewing timer." Fitz said as he added two scoops of sugar and just a dash of his caramel creamer. He was never really a creamer type person. That is until Liv had introduced him to the wonderful world of flavored creamers their senior year in college. Fitz smiled as he thought of how his two bad habits, coffee and Liv combined so easily in his mind.

Liv...

Fitz was a free man which meant he could now openly be with the love of his life. Not seeing past his initial thought, Fitz inhaled the rest of his coffee and ran back to his bedroom, quickly picking up his phone. He pulled up Liv's contact which was stored under "fixer" and quickly changed it to "Livvie". He made a silent vow to earn his woman back, no matter how long it took. To him she was never stolen moments in some cheap hotel, and it was damned time he proved it to her.

His finger hovered over the call button for a few moments and just as he was about to press down, he remembered that even though he was free, Liv was still a married woman. What if she didn't want him to fight for her, for them? Could he take knowing? With a heavy sigh, Fitz set his phone down, and prepared for his flight back to California. He wondered how long he would last, living alone in the huge governor's mansion all alone.

"Maybe I should just stay at the ranch for now." Fitz said to himself as he trekked his way into the bathroom to take his shower.

As Fitz stepped under the stream of flowing water, he weighed his options. Sure the ranch was probably bigger than the governor's mansion, but he'd at least have his horses and his dogs to keep him occupied. But he had people to do that.

He'd have the dogs with him regardless even if he did stay at the mansion, but after a hard days work, the governor is supposed to return to the mansion and be greeted by his wife. That wife was supposed to be Liv. Feeling himself getting upset over his "lost love" once again, Fitz quickly finished showering and made his way into the room to get dressed.

Fourty-five minutes later, Fitz was calling for his car as he cleaned the dishes he left behind in the sink. It didn't take long before the car arrived, and Fitz was on his way back to California, without Liv once again.

Thirty minutes later, Fitz sat on in the private jet, checking his email. Nothing seemed to be too major in the moment, so Fitz decided to email to his assistant Lauren, asking her to send two dozen Party Diamond Lilies to 1970 K St in Washington DC, suite 514. No note was needed, she'd know who they were from as not many knew of the rare, hybrid flower. Once he got the confirmation from Lauren that the lilies had been ordered and a rush on the delivery had been placed, assuring they'd be delivered in the next 20 minutes, Fitz closed his laptop and reclined his seat, preparing to take a much needed nap as his night had been spent tossing and turning while dreaming of Liv.

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, his thoughts were of his encounter with Liv the day before.

* * *

Liv woke up and realized her alarm had been going off for the past twenty minutes. She stretched to see if her husband Emilio was there, that's when she realized he wouldn't be. She was free. Emilio was a good man. She spoiled her with love and affection throughout their entire courtship, and well into their short lived marriage.

If it were another life, another reality, one where she hadn't met Fitz first, she could have envisioned them being happily married with a house full of children. But she had met Fitz first, and Liv, couldn't keep Emilio in a marriage, knowing that he was giving her his all, and she couldn't do the same in return. It wasn't that she wouldn't, she wanted to forget all about Fitz and throw herself into their marriage, but her heart simply wouldn't allow it.

Fitz was the one. When she explained this to Emilio she expected him to be angry, spiteful even, but instead, he said he loved her enough to let her go, if that was what would truly make her happy. Being a crisis manager Liv was able to keep her annulment out of the public eye.

Not that it mattered, but she didn't want Fitz thinking he had to make a move simply because she was free. She wanted that move to come on its own. Her mind already decided, Liv knew she would wait for however long it took. Either way, her annulment had been granted, and she was now free to love Fitz openly if and when the time presented itself.

Fitz...

Liv turned and picked up her phone and pulled up his contact. He was stored as "The Governor". Liv quickly hit the edit button and changed it to "Fitz". She looked at his name for what seemed like forever. Fitz was never stolen moments in some cheap hotel, and it was damned time she show him that. She went to press the call button and froze. She was a free woman, but Fitz still belonged to someone else. He had chosen someone else. What if he didn't want her to fight for him, for them? Could she take knowing? Feeling dejected, Liv set her phone down and made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"God bless the man or woman that invented the automatic brewing timer." Liv said out loud as she added two scoops of sugar and a dash of caramel creamer.

Liv walked over to the table and took a seat. As she took her first sip, she smiled as she recalled how Fitz was opposed to creamers, that is until she forced him to taste her coffee which at the time had nutmeg creamer inside. Fitz stole that cup of coffee, and half of the pot after, never knowing coffee could taste so good. It was amazing how her mind always seemed to link her two bad habits, Fitz and coffee. She wondered if he still drank his coffee with creamer, or if that was something he stopped once he... Feeling herself become upset again, Liv pushed the thought aside, and trekked into the bathroom to prepare for her flight.

She had to check out of the hotel by noon, before catching a 1:30 flight to DC. There she would sign off on the movers and turn in the keys to her apartment, and also check in on things at the office, before catching a flight to Sacramento, where she would be residing permanently.

She would still fly back to DC for business as she really had no choice. Being Americas top crisis manager afforded her the luxurious life she had grown accustomed to living, most of which had been funded by the fees of DC's elite, who often found themselves in messed up situations.

Liv stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed for her day. She glanced over at her phone, wondering if she should call Fitz and let him know she was a free woman now. Knowing it wouldn't make any difference, Liv opted not to. She grabbed her suitcase, and made her way out the door, leaving New York behind. She would definitely be taking her memories of the time she spent with Fitz with her.

XxXxX

A few hours later found Liv exiting the elevator of her office in DC. The OPA was her baby, it was her dream. It was also something she cherished as the hours of blood, sweat, and tears she threw into making the firm what it was today, helped keep her mind off of the heartbreak when she learned of Fitz's betrothal to Mellie. The OPA would be the baby she would nourish, protect, and watch grow, seeing as how she would have a child. If Fitz wasn't the father, there was no point. She simply did not want children if they were part him, part her, totally them.

Liv shook her thoughts and made her way down the hall and into her office where she found Abby waiting for her with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So, how was your trip to New York?" She asked as she sat on the edge of Liv's desk.

"It was... New York, why?" Liv asked knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from Abby. She was her closest friend. She was after all the one that had introduced them. Instead of responding, Abby stepped away from the desk, revealing the two dozen Party Diamond Lilies.

"So, how is old Fitzy boy?" Abby asked smugly. The look on Liv's face as she took in the flowers was all the answer she needed.

Liv walked over to the desk and caressed on of the flowers petals. She thought back to the first time Fitz had given her the hybrid flower. He had stumbled across them online, and knew instantly they were for her. When Liv had gotten the delivery, it took her almost five minutes to form a coherent thought. Fitz loved that he could do things to take her breath and her words away. He was the first, and if he had his way, the only man to ever achieve that task. If he only knew he was still the reigning champion in that department as Liv stood stroking the flower's petal between her fingers.

"He's... Fitz... And still married. So, what's on your agenda today?" Liv asked, trying to force her thoughts from Fitz. She'd send him a cryptic email to thank him as he didn't want Mellie to find any texts or risk her answering his phone.

"Same client, different day. I think we're close to closing this case. It's truly a no brainer."

"Good."

"Enough about work, just for now. You're about to move over 3,000 miles away... I... I'm going to miss you Liv." Abby said as she rounded the desk and pulled Liv into a hug. Lib froze for a second, but quickly warmed up to Abby's embrace.

"I'm going to miss you too Abbs. But hey, we'll still see each other. I'll be out here at least a week out of the month, if not longer considering the nature of the case." Liv said as she returned the red-head's embrace.

"I know, but did you have to take Stephen with you?"

"Hey, I offered you the position with me, but you didn't want to move to Cali. If I recall correctly you said something about it being unnatural for the ground to shake and split without any kind of notice?"

"I know. You will not catch me over there unless either you and Fitz are getting married or having a baby. Until then, I'll wait for you here."

"Hmmm, seeing as how that's never going to happen, I'll always know where to find you."

Abby released her friend smiled. "It'll happen Liv, or my name isn't Abigail Samantha Whelan." She said before turning and leaving Liv's office, not giving her any time to respond.

Liv sat at her desk which she made it known no one was to use in her absence, and pulled out her laptop. She pulled up her browser and shot Fitz a quick email.

**Governor Grant, **  
**What do i do when your cousin Abby is sitting in her office singing Diamonds by Rhianna. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. You know the song right? It goes something like...**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

**Find light in the beautiful sea**  
** I choose to be happy**  
** You and I, you and I**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**  
** A vision of ecstasy**  
** When you hold me, I'm alive**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away**  
** Oh, right away**  
** At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**  
** I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
** Eye to eye, so alive**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Palms rise to the universe**  
** As we moonshine and molly**  
** Feel the warmth, we'll never die**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**  
** A vision of ecstasy**  
** When you hold me, I'm alive**  
** We're like diamonds in the sky**

**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**  
** I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
** Eye to eye, so alive**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shining bright like a diamond**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**  
** Eye to eye, so alive**  
** We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**  
** Shine bright like a diamond**

**"THANK YOU! THANK YOU NEW YORK! WE LOVE YOU!" (Holds for applause) LOL!**

**OP**

Ok, so maybe it wasn't so cryptic, but in this moment, Liv didn't care. She hit send and closed her laptop, and placed it back into her bag.

Liv spent the next half hour saying her goodbyes, or her "goodbye for nows" as she called them as she never liked saying goodbye. To her, goodbye should only be said when you were positively certain you'd never see that person again. Goodbyes were meant for funerals. Before she knew it, she was back in the town car, on her way to the airport. She wondered if she should tell Fitz she was moving to California. Would it make a difference? Could she love with herself if it did? Before she knew it, she was at the airport, ready to board her private jet that would whisk her away to her knew life. Who knew where her life would end up once she arrived in California. All she knew was half the fun was in getting there.

* * *

It was late when Fitz arrived at his ranch in Sacramento. After giving it some thought, he decided to work from his office there, unless he was desperately needed elsewhere. That way he'd be able to get a feel for what he wanted to do, and where he wanted to live.

He didn't have to live in the governor's mansion. It was a luxury that was afforded to him, more for convenience than anything. He honestly didn't mind the traveling back and forth, as he did some of his best thinking during his time trapped in the backseat of his town car, on the road. It wasn't like he was that far away from the governor's mansion anyway.

Fitz stripped of his clothing, leaving only his boxers and climbed into bed. He was about to turn off the light when he realized he needed to check his email as he hadn't done so since he left New York. He scrolled down the page, opting to pull the oldest emails first. The rest could wait until morning. His mouth curved upwards into a smile as he saw Liv's email with the subject American Idol. He opened it and laughed as he read how Liv began her cryptic tweet. As he began reading the lyrics of the song, Fitz couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in heart. He truly loved this woman more than words could describe.

As neared the end, his smile grew wider as he read her "I love you". He clicked respond and began to type.

**Liv, I am so glad Abby is able to shower you with diamonds! They are after all a girl's best friend. LOL! If her singing gets too bad, you can always move to Sacramento and feel the loving rays of the sun wrapped all around you.**

Fitz paused for a moment and deleted the last sentence. He didn't want to place Liv in that situation. He didn't want to make her choose. He wanted her, but he wanted this to be her decision, not his influence. Instead he opted to end the email with a simple **"New York loves diamonds I'm sure, as does California**". Fitz hit send before he had a chance to change what he had written. He turned off his light and laid down, already knowing it was going to be a sleepless night. Tonight's focus...

How to get the love of his life to Sacramento, if only for a day.


	3. ShtFck

Fitz sat as his desk preparing for his first appointment of the day. He couldn't help the fact that as hard as he tried to focus, his mind kept drifting to Liv. It was so bad that when he was pulling away from the Starbucks on 12th street this morning, he swore he saw Liv entering the establishment through the reflection in his rearview mirror. Fitz took a sip of his Vanilla Bean frappuccino, and his thoughts were officially consumed by Liv.

He began thinking of the day he and Liv met. He had brought her the same drink when he arrived at her home. Fitz wasn't sure how long he'd been staring off into space thinking of her but the sound of someone knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Fitz yelled, upset his moment was ended so quickly.

Fitz looked up as his assistant Walter Hanson entered the office. He had never seen the man display anything other than confidence, so when he walked in with his head hung low and shoulders slumped, Fitz became worried.

"Walter come in and close the door." After the man did what he was told, Fitz offered him a seat.

"What can I do for you?"Fitz asked as he noticed the man was refusing to look him in the eye.

Walter hesitated for a moment before responding. "I have a cousin who got into a little bit of trouble. It seems he got a married woman pregnant. He's pretty high profile, so he wants to try to keep the woman from going public."

"Hmmm, sounds like your cousin needs a fixer." Fitz suggested.

"A fixer?"

"Yep, a crisis manager. They pretty much make problems go away before they become problems. If they are already problems, they minimize the damage." Fitz wanted to ask more, but he knew Walter wasn't the person to ask for such intimate details. Besides, if the man was high profile, he'd probably wouldn't tell him anything anyway. Fitz grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number before handing the paper to Walter.

"Here, have your cousin call this number and ask for Olivia Pope. She is the best fixer in the country. If anyone can help him, she can."

"Thank you sir." Walter said, still not meeting Fitz's eyes. He turned and scurried out of the office as quickly as he could, before Fitz had a chance to respond.

Fitz sat and watched Walter and couldn't help but feel there was more to the story than what he was saying. He decided to shake the feeling off, and continue his workday. Walter would come to him if there was something he truly needed to know, right? He honestly didn't need any surprise drama, even from someone as efficient as Walter.

Fitz already had enough people on his back as he was officially the youngest governor, being sworn in on his 30th birthday. He effectively beat out J. Neely Johnson who held originally held that title, by 160 days. Fitz decided to shoot Liv a courtesy email to let her know she would be getting a phone call from either one of his employees, or a relative of. Once he hit send, Fitz sat back in his chair, and continued his thoughts of Liv.

* * *

It had been a few days since Liv had arrived in Sacramento. She had never been happier to have Stephen than she was the moment she showed up Monday morning to find her office set up, identical to the one in DC. Everything from where she kept her pens, to where she stashed her spare mugs were all the same.

This morning Liv was running late once again, something she hadn't done since... No matter how late she was running, Liv needed to stop and get her normal Vanilla Bean frappuccino from Starbucks. The moment she placed her order, her memories took over.

**Flashback**

_"Abby, I don't care what you say, I am not spending the entire summer with your cousin!" Liv yelled as she continued grabbing clothes out of her closet, deciding exactly what she wanted to pack_.

_It was officially the first day of summer break, just before their senior year in high school. As a present, a 16 yr old Liv and a 17 yr old Abby's parents paid for the girls to go backpacking across Europe. The catch? They had to bring along Abby's 17 yr old cousin Fitz, who Abby had described as being somewhat of a loner._

_Their parents argued that they'd feel safer having a guy around to make sure they would remain safe in a foreign country. They also wouldn't be allowed to slum it, sleeping wherever their bodies dropped that day. They had to stay at the hotel of their parent's choosing, that way they could keep tabs on them, and know they were safe. Liv didn't mind the hotel aspect so much as she needed at least two showers a day to feel normal. It was the day before they were set to leave, and Abby knew if she didn't get Liv to agree to Fitz joining them, their vacation would be ruined. Then what would they have to tell everyone at school when they were asked how their summer was?_

"_Liv, please just give him a chance, I promise you'll love him! Besides, if you don't give in, we can't go." Abby cried, crossing her arms like a petulant child. When Liv didn't respond, Abby decided to up the ante._

_"Liv, if you say yes, I will give you first dibs on whatever hot guys comes our way."_

_Liv sat quietly for a moment, considering her options. She really did want to go, and what harm could having a guy trek along with them do? It wasn't like she was going to fall in love with him or anything. Deciding she had no other choice, Liv gave in._

_"Fine. But seriously, he's like our age, so what's up with the name? Like who names their kid Fitzgerald anymore? The kid was doomed from birth." Liv said as she continued packing._

_"So we're going?" Abby asked with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes she could muster._

_"Yes, we're going." Liv sighed. She didn't care what this Fitz kids looked or acted like, as long as he minded his own business, and stayed out of their way._

_"Yasss! We're going! Thank you Liv, I swear you won't regret this. As for his name, my uncle Fitzgerald, well, Big Gerry we call him, and our grandfather kind of have huge egos. He's a Fitzgerald as well. My mom says all the time how she is so glad she wasn't born a boy. Being the oldest, she would have been Fitzgerald."_

_"How do you know who you're calling for if they all have the same name?"_

"_Welp, my grandpa is pa, my uncle is Big Gerry, and my cousin, we call Fitz. Fitz is kind of nerdy. Last time I saw him was last summer when we went out to Santa Barbara to visit. He still had braces and these glasses. Wasn't too great of a dresser either, and his hair is a giant ball of frizz. I call him Frizzgerald when he irks me. He's like this super genius kid, like you, but he didn't inherit the popular gene like you did. But, like I said, he's a loner so I'm sure he won't mind staying out of our way."_

_Liv went to respond, but heard her father calling for her and Abby. Overly excited for their pending adventure, the girls raced towards the stairs. When they entered Eli's study, they weren't shocked to see their fathers smoking cigars while enjoying a glass of brandy as they did so every Friday evening around this time. The smell of baked cookies filled the air, and they knew their mother's were most likely in the kitchen._

_"Ok, girls, have we reached a verdict?" Abraham asked as he took a sip of his drink._

_"We've agree that we really want to go, so, we are ok with Fitz going." Abby said, trying to hold in her excitement. Liv nodded her agreement, as she too was trying to hold in her own excitement. It would be the longest time either of them had spent away from their parents, and they made a pact to make every second worth it._

_"Now that's what I like to hear. Girls, your moms made cookies before they left. Maya and Gail went to gather Fitz from the airport." Abraham spoke again. _

_Knowing they had been dismissed, Liv and Abby made their way into the kitchen to grab some cookies. Liv loaded up a plate while Abby poured their milk. They sat at the kitchen island and talked for almost an hour about everything ranging from boys, to the new bikinis they bought, as well as what they would visit first when they arrived in Barcelona which was their first stop on their expedition._

"_Here you girls are." Maya said as she walked into the kitchen, pulling Abby and Liv out of their own little world. Gail was right behind her, standing in the doorway._

_"Liv baby, we want you to meet my nephew Fitz. He'll be joining you and Abby this summer." Gail said as she stepped aside. The boy that emerged from around the corner and into the kitchen was NOTHING like Abby had described. Abby turned and saw her cousin walk into the kitchen and her mouth dropped to the floor as well._

_Liv's eyes slowly scanned his body from head to toe. Instead of braces, his teeth were perfectly aligned and were the brightest white she had ever seen. His hair was tamed, gelled back save one curl that hung so sexily over his forehead. He no longer wore glasses, and the jeans and fitted white t-shirt that graced his body should have been outlawed for the way they gloriously accented his abs, pecks, muscular arms, and most importantly his ass. This was no geek! What stood before Liv was a Greek god._

_"Olivia Carolyn! What is wrong with you? At least say hello to the young man. He is after all the reason you get to go on this trip." Maya ordered, knowing she had raised her child for better. What Maya didn't understand was that Liv wasn't being rude, she was utterly speechless. Gail seemed to have caught on however._

_Shaking away her thoughts, Liv extended her hand towards Fitz as she still had no words. The moment his hand touched hers, she felt it. A soul consuming jolt of electricity entered her fingers and shot straight to her heart. From there it exploded outward through her entire body. From the look on Fitz's face, he felt it too._

_Abby stood by and watched the two who were still holding hands after what seemed like forever. She knew Liv, and she knew Fitz, and Abby knew they had just fallen in love in that very moment. Sensing Abby's eyes burning holes in the side of his head, Fitz cleared his throat and said the one word that his mouth could form_.

_"Hi."_

_"Hi." Liv responded breathlessly, neither of them looking away for fear that what they were experiencing right now would vanish. After a few moments more, Fitz cleared his throat and smiled. Liv almost fainted as she watched his lips curve upwards for her._

_"Um, we stopped at Starbucks on the way and I grabbed you both a Vanilla Bean frappuccino." Fitz turned to and grabbed the drink out of its holder and handed it to Liv, his hand never letting go of hers._

_"Thank you. It's my favorite."_

_"Vanilla bean frappuccinos are my favorite too."_

**Present**

"Liv, Liv, you're vanilla bean frappuccino is ready."

Liv turned to the barista and gathered her frappuccino and made her way out the door. No sooner than she got into her car did her phone ring.

"What?" She answered, not taking the time to look at the caller ID.

"Liv, we just received a phone call, you've got incoming in the next hour. A guy by the name of Walter Hanson."

"Ok."

"But Liv..."

"Yes Abby?"

"He um... He..."

"Abby, just spit it out already.." Liv yelled, quickly becoming annoyed.

"He works for Fitz."

"Thank you Abby. I'll let Stephen lead this one then. I'll provide backup if needed."

Liv hung up and made her way to her new office. When she arrived, Walter was already waiting for her in her office which was decorated almost identical to her office back in Washington. Stephen thought it was creepy, but Liv thought it would keep her from getting home sick. Liv took a deep breath and plastered on her best gladiator smile. She flew past Stephen who took that as his cue to follow. Liv greeted the man and took a seat behind her desk, opting to not use the conference room just yet. She wondered exactly why this man was here. Was he im her office on Fitz's behalf? Should she send Stephen out of the room for a moment? She knew Stephen didn't care for Fitz. He may have at one point, but after the way things ended between them the first time, Liv learned quickly to not bring his name up in his presence. Once everyone was seated, Liv began.

"So, Mr. Hanson, what can we do for you?"

Walter looked at Liv then Stephen and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that Fitz knew the woman sitting before him, but he didn't know what kind of relationship they had. Would she run and tell him what he was about to disclose? She couldn't legally do that, right? He took a deep breath before responding.

"I, I was seeing this woman and I knew she was married, but we continued seeing each other anyway. Well, I broke it off with her a few weeks ago, and she came back and told me soon after that she was pregnant with my child. I made her take a test in front of me and sure enough, she is in fact pregnant. I asked her if she was sure the baby was mine, and she said she hadn't slept with her husband in almost a year. He is apparently involved with someone else as well, which she said worked to her advantage."

"I see your problem Mr. Hanson, but how can we help? We don't deal with pregnancies here. That is for your local OB/GYN or clinic to handle." Liv said not understanding what the big deal was aside from getting a married woman knocked up.

"Oh no, no clinics. I want her to keep this baby."

"So again, how can we help you? It sounds like you need a OB/GYN and a good divorce lawyer for your lover. We don't provide either."

The room was silent for a moment before Walter spoke with a shaky voice. "It's not the pregnancy that is the problem, it's who her husband is that is going to create the biggest shit storm of problems."

"Who's the woman?" Liv asked flat out, growing tired of talking in riddles. Whoever she was, Walter was definitely terrified of her husband. With a shaky sigh, Walter answered.

"Millicent Grant."

"You mean.."

"Yes, Governor Grant's wife."

No sooner than she said it did Mellie walk into her office. Liv didn't know if she wanted to strangle her or thank her for effectively ending her marriage. How could Liv allow Stephen or herself for that matter to take this case. Fitz should definitely know about this, but the moment Walter sat down and opened his mouth, Liv was rendered helpless in that department. She couldn't even take on Fitz as a client now as it would be a major conflict of interest. It wasn't like she really saw Fitz anyway, but the conflict still gnawed away at her. Then something Walter said earlier hit Liv as she stared into the eyes of her lover's wife.

_He is apparently involved with someone else as well, which she said worked to her advantage._

This meant she knew Fitz was being unfaithful. The question That remained was- Did Mellie Grant just enter the OPA knowing that she was the other woman?

Liv looked Walter in the eyes, not believing what she was about to say. "I'm sorry, but I personally cannot take your case. My associate Stephen cam help, he is after all one of the best."

Feeling somewhat discouraged, Walter couldn't see what the problem was. "I don't understand, I was told you were the best. Why can't you take my case?" Walter asked on the verge of tears.

Mellie walked closer to the desk and Liv watched as her face contorted into a menacing smile. "I'll tell you why Walter. She can't take your case because... Well, she's the one who has been screwing my husband."

SHITFUCK


	4. Second Chances

It was nearing afternoon, and Fitz had finally finished his meeting with the city councilman. On his way back to his office, Fitz's phone began to ring. He looked down at his caller ID, to see it was Abby. Abby rarely called him during the day seeing as how Liv ran a tight ship. If she's calling, Fitz knew something had to have been wrong.

"What's up Gabby? Haven't heard from you in a while." Fitz jabbed, knowing Abby hated his childhood nickname for her.

"Not much Fizzgerald. It has been a while." Abby shot back with her own. Fitz could tell by Abby's tone that there was something bothering her. Immediately he hoped there was nothing wrong with Liv.

"Abby?"

"We got a phone call today at OPA. A guy named Walter Hanson said you told him to ask for Liv?"

"I did. He works for me. Is there something wrong?"

"Ok, well, I sent him over to meet with Liv, but when I spoke to him, there was something about him that put me on edge. I just wanted to be sure th-"

"Wait, Liv is in California?" Fitz asked, shocked he didn't know this sooner.

"Yea. She opened a second branch of the OPA in Sacramento. She's running it herself. I just assumed you knew."

"Is she here, alone?" Abby could tell the wheels in Fitz's mind were turning

"Yes, well, other than Stephen. Once the annulment came through, Emilio moved back to Sao Paulo with his family." Abby confessed, not really aware of what she had just done.

"What annulment? Abigail Samantha Whelan, are you saying Liv is a free woman? She's no longer married?" Fitz asked feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Liv was a free woman? Why hadn't she said anything to him? Was, this truly just sex to her? Fitz needed to find out before it was too late.

"Shit, she hasn't told you. Fitz..." Abby knew she had a tendency to blab before she was supposed to, but she was sure Liv and Fitz would have told each other the news when they were in New York not even a week ago.

"Abbs, relax. She won't know I heard from you. As for Walter, I'll check it out. Can you send me the address to the firm?"

"Sure." Abby responded as she heard the click signaling the end of the phone call. Abby texted Fitz the address and sat back in her chair. She honestly hoped she was doing the right thing.

The moment Fitz hung up the phone, he had Lauren clear his schedule for the remainder of the day. He climbed into the awaiting town car, and reclined back into his seat. He knew given the time of day that traffic would be terrible, but he hoped he could get there in time to find out what was going on with both Liv and Walter. Fitz closed his eyes, recalling how he got to this place.

**Flashback**

_To celebrate moving into their first home together, Liv and Fitz decided to gather their friends and enjoy an evening on the town. Fitz sat downstairs waiting for Liv to finish getting dressed. He reached into pants pocket, and wrapped his hand around the small black velvet box._

_"Tonight is the night." Fitz said to himself as he patted the box against his thigh._

_"Tonight is the night for what?" Liv asked as she arrived in the living room, putting on her last earring._

_"Nothing." Fitz replied as he took in what Liv was wearing._

_ She looked stunning in what had to have been the tightest black jeans Fitz had ever seen. How Liv was able to bend over and put on her gold Louboutins was beyond him. To make matters worse, her fitted red sleeveless silk blouse was unbuttoned just enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage without being deemed trashy. Her curls were pinned to the side, which allowed them to hang freely over her shoulder. Her makeup was neutral, with a soft pink tint lip._

_"Wow, Livvie, you look amazing!" Fitz complimented as his eyes hungrily took in every inch of her body. _

_"Why thank you kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself. I love how we're matching, and didn't even plan it." Liv responded with a slight peck to his lips._

_Fitz helped Liv put on her coat and ushered her to the awaiting town car. Neither wanted to risk driving drunk, and for what Fitz had planned, celebration would hopefully be in order. Fitz checked one more time to make sure the ring was still in his pocket as the limo had taken off._

_When Fitz had gone to his mother about proposing to Liv, she wasted no time taking Fitz up to visit with her mother Sophia. Fitz and his grandmother Sophia were close, but time was not on the older woman's side. Her health had taken a serious decline over the past few months, and as her bills, grew, her savings dwindled. Fitz's mother Susan, and Big Gerry were taking care of her bills now as she couldn't any longer. _

_Sophia had met Liv numerous times, and couldn't have thought any higher of anyone ever if she tried. When Fitz told Sophia of his plans to propose to Liv, she wasted no time handing over her engagement ring._

_"The diamond on this ring, your grandpa Edgar found in a diamond mine in Africa. The gold, he struck in a mine here in California. This wasn't something that just happened, no. He set out, looking for the perfect diamond and the right gold to make my ring. It took him almost a year. He put a lot of time and love into finding and creating this token of his undying love for me. I want you to give this to Olivia, when the time is right." _

_As Liv and Fitz stepped out of the car, he realized that no other night would be more perfect than this. Fitz wrapped his arm around Liv's waist, and ushered her inside where they were shown to their table. As they sat Fitz gave Abby a look, letting her know that all systems were a go._

_Dinner was spent with Liv and Fitz conversing with Stephen, Harrison, Huck, and Abby and her date Charles. Fitz never really liked Charles, but Abby swore he just needed to get to know him a little better. _

_Dinner went smoothly, and soon Abby had talked Liv into joining her in the restroom so they could refresh their makeup. While the girls were occupied, Fitz had a bottle of champagne brought over and while they waited. Fitz had spent days trying to plan the perfect engagement, but they all seemed cheesy in his book. So, he decided to just propose as himself, since that was who Liv had fallen in love with._

_When Liv returned from the ladies room, she was shocked to see Fitz waiting for her on bended knee. Liv's hand immediately reached out to cover her mouth, as she saw the box in Fitz's hand. She was already crying nodding her in acceptance before Fitz had even spoken a word. Abby nudged Liv closer, and Fitz pulled her in the remaining distance, lowering her to sit on his knee._

_"Livvie, I know that I'm young, and I can be immature, I can throw tantrums, and be an outright cry baby at times. But I also know that I haven't been stronger, more care, more loving, selfless, or mature than I am when I am with you. You constantly challenge me to become a better man and for that I thank you. I love the way you force me to be more than what I believe I can be. As I go through life on this journey of development and achievement, I want you with me every step of the way. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do the honors of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"_

**Present**

Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. Abby had for some reason texted Liv's home address as well as her work address. He wouldn't need Abby to text him Liv's information if he had stood up to his father. Of course Big Gerry knew he had Fitz by the balls when he forced him to marry Mellie and give up the love of his life, but he could have made it work. Why didn't he find a way to make it work!

**Flashback**

_It had been six months since Fitz had proposed to Liv, and they had finally decided to set a wedding date. They originally wanted to wait until they graduated law school as they were nearing the end, but the main reason behind the rush was that Susan was losing the battle to ovarian cancer, and didn't have much more time._

_She wanted to see her son wed the love of his life before she passed away for two reasons. One, because it is every mother's dream to know that upon her death, their child is ok and will be taken care of by a great woman. Liv was that woman, and Susan couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law, which led into reason two._

_Susan knew the moment she passed, Big Gerry would dig his claws into Fitz and begin conditioning him once again for the presidency. Susan knew that if Fitz and Liv weren't married before she passed, Big Gerry would stop at nothing to keep the two apart. That is exactly what happened._

_A week before the wedding, Fitz received a phone call from Big Gerry saying that Susan had taken a turn for the worst, that he needed to come home as soon as possible. Liv and Fitz hopped on the first flight to California, and made their way to the Santa Barbara ranch just in time to say their final goodbyes. An hour after Liv and Fitz arrived, Susan passed away. She never got to see her son wed the love of his life. _

_Susan hadn't been buried for more than a half hour before Big Gerry had called Fitz into his study. Fitz sent Liv upstairs to his room to pack their things for the flight back home. When Fitz entered the study, he was shocked to find his father there with Millicent Hollingsworth and her father Mitchell._

_"Fitz, I'd like you to meet Millicent. Everyone round here calls her Mellie." Big Gerry said with a smirk on his face. Immediately Fitz felt sick._

_"Hi Millicent." Fitz said trying to be polite. "Dad, I have to finish packing, Liv and I have to catch our flight in an hour."_

_"Well, what I have to say won't take long. Fitzgerald, you and Millicent will be married in the next 90 days."_

_"Excuse me? Gerry, you know Liv and I are going to be married on Saturday."_

_"Not anymore you're not. You are on the road to the White House son, and as much as I like Olivia, trust me I do, she just isn't the right... hue if ya know what I mean. Mellie here is of the perfect breeding to see you straight to the white house. With her by your side, you'll be the most powerful man in the world come your 40th birthday."_

_Fitz looked at Big Gerry, and couldn't see anything less than red. His jaw was clenched tightly, and if he were a cartoon, he'd most likely have smoke bellowing from his ears. Fitz took one step towards Big Gerry, as if the closeness could clarify whether or not the old man had truly lost his mind._

_"And if I don't play into your little charade?" Fitz challenged, taking both himself as well as big Gerry by surprise._

_"Would you please give my son and I a moment?" Fitz asked the Hollingsworths as he stood from his seat and stepped closer into Fitz. Once everyone was gone, Big Gerry gave Fitz the most maniacal laugh before responding._

_"If you don't? Well let's just say if you don't marry Millicent Hollingsworth within the next 90 days, your dear sweet grandmother Sophia will no longer have my money, keeping her alive. I will withdrawal every dime I've put into her healthcare. She'll become a ward of the state because you can't afford to care for her on your own. Do you really want to be responsible for your grandmother's untimely death, Fitzgerald?"_

"_You are a sick bastard. How could you be ok destroying my life like this? You know I love Olivia, how am I supposed to break her heart?"_

_"Son, that's none of my concern, now, I will make sure Olivia is taken care of. That girl will want for naught her entire life. She won't know it's me, but her way will be paved smoother than butter. If she were of a different breed -"_

_"You mean if she were white?"_

_"If times were different Fitzgerald I would welcome her with open arms. But you were born to be president. You can still see the girl, I'll make sure of it. But you will marry Mellie or Sophia will be out on the streets faster than you can say I do."_

Fitz never told Liv the true reason of why he had to call off their wedding. Liv was crushed, but believed Fitz when he said he had no other choice but to marry Mellie. He was actually shocked that she agreed to wait for him as long as she had. He was even more shocked she still met with him from time to time. To them it wasn't an affair. It was never an affair. He belonged to Liv in all ways that mattered, he always had. Fitz even begged Liv to keep the ring.

He assured himself that Mellie was just an insurance policy until he could find a way to handle his grandmother's medical bills which were in the upwards of $500,000 a month. Big Gerry being worth hundreds of billions of dollars had no problem paying such a fee, but Fitz couldn't guarantee he could keep up the costs on his own.

He may not have had control over his betrothal to Mellie, but the moment grandma Sophia passed away six months ago, Fitz had begun the divorce proceedings. He should have told Liv the moment that he filed, but he hadn't seen her until 3 months later. By then, Liv told him she was getting married, and although he wanted her more than anything, he wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness. Therefore, Fitz didn't say a word. He sat pining away for the love of his life until she sent for him just a few days ago in New York. Now, he was on his way to see her once again.

Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the car coming to a stop. He looked out the window and knew they had arrived at Liv's office. Fitz wasted no time jumping out of the car and making his way upstairs. When he approached Liv's office, he entered, only to find the lobby empty. He continued walking, and heard voices. As Fitz got closer, he was able to make out whose voice was whose.

"I'm sorry, but I personally cannot take your case. My associate Stephen can help, he is after all one of the best." Liv said, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"I don't understand, I was told you were the best. Why can't you take my case?" Walter asked on the verge of tears.

Fitz watched in the door's reflection as Mellie walked closer to the desk. He saw Liv wince as Mellie's face contorted into a menacing smile. "I'll tell you why Walter. She can't take your case because... Well, she's the one who has been screwing my husband." Mellie didn't need Liv to confirm or deny, the look on her face said it all. Just as Liv was about to speak, there was a voice, calling out from the hallway.

"And what husband would that be? We're divorced, remember?"

Mellie, Stephen, Liv, and Walter all looked towards the door, to see Fitz standing in the doorway, his eyes locked on Liv. Liv stood frozen as Fitz's words sank in. They were divorced? When did this happen? Liv felt a sinking feeling in her gut, as she was beginning to believe this was just sex to Fitz. He would have told her about the divorce if it were something more, right? Suddenly the room wouldn't stand still, and Liv felt as though she were going to be sick. Just as she was about to excuse herself, what happened next shocked her even more.

Fitz walked towards Liv's desk. For every step he took forward, she took one back until he had her pinned against the wall. He reached out and caressed her cheek, and smiled when Liv leaned into his hand.

"Hi." He said, giving Liv a look saying they'd talk later.

"Hi." Liv responded as she nodded her acknowledgement of his command.

Fitz placed a slow, deep, passionate kiss on Liv's lips and turned to Mellie. "Olivia Pope cannot, and will not be helping either of you anytime soon. Mellie, why are you still here? Walter, I'll be filing paperwork to have you transferred from my office, immediately. Now get out of my sight before I terminate your employment altogether."

Fitz wanted nothing more than to bash the asshole's head in. Not for sleeping with Mellie, that he didn't give a rat's ass about. He was pissed that Walter messed up and got Mellie pregnant, then turned to Fitz, expecting him to fix it.

Mellie wanted to fight but quickly realized that if she fought, things would only look worse for her. Of course she could blab of Fitz's indiscretions, but there was no actual proof, unlike her. She was pregnant by a man who was not her husband. Deciding she had no cards to play, Mellie spun on her heels and stormed out of the office with Walter close behind.

When it was just the two of them, Liv refused to make eye contact. She turned to leave her office, but Fitz was too quick for her. He closed the space between him and Liv, and before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her arm and whipped her body back towards him. She gasped as her back was now pressed flush against his rock hard chest. In this moment she had no clue what was going on as she was still trying to wrap her head around what was transpiring. Why was Fitz even in her office? Did it matter? Fitz slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her as close as she could possibly be in this moment.

"Say it." Fitz growled as he nipped on the flesh beneath his neck. His thoughts were clouded by her coconut shampoo and floral perfume.

Liv closed her eyes tightly, afraid it was all just a really cruel dream. Her breathing was shallow, and she felt her legs begin to give out on her. She had waited for this moment for five years. Never did she think this day would come. She couldn't think to answer his question. Honestly she didn't want to think too much in this moment. She just wanted to live in it before reality came in and revealed it was just a dream.

When she didn't respond, Fitz bit down on the spot beneath her ear, causing her to moan louder than he expected. "Say... It.." He demanded before licking the spot to relieve some of the sting.

"You're... Divorced." Liv panted as the oxygen was leaving her body far faster than she was able to take new air in. Liv closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall freely at her words.

"Say it again." Fitz ordered, this time allowing his hand to freely roam over her breasts, back down her abdomen, landing just above her sex.

"You're divorced." She repeated once again. The room began to spin as she felt Fitz's hand slide up her thigh, landing dangerously close to her core.

"That's right. Now, is there something you want to tell me Livvie? I have a feeling there is."

Liv felt the zipper to her slacks loosen, and Fitz's hand slide into the front of her panties. She drew in a sharp breath, and tried to remember what it was she had to tell Fitz. The way his fingers were stroking her core, as his erection was pressed firmly into her back was making it impossible to form a coherent thought. Liv threw her head back and hooked her arm around Fitz's neck as her hand found it's way into his curls.

"What did you want to tell me Livvie?" Fitz asked as he slid two fingers inside of her core, and began pumping them in and out of her like a madman.

"Fi...I..eh..di...ooooh" Liv panted as Fitz was causing her a sensory overload. Sensing he wouldn't get the admission he wanted, Fitz stopped all movement, but allowed his fingers to remain hooked inside of her.

"No Livvie, you know nothing turns me on more than you thrusting and humping against various parts of my body, as you beg me to give you release. So please, hurry and tell me what you need to tell me so we can get to that part of the afternoon?"

Liv licked her lips and fought through the dryness of her throat. "I'm... Divorced... Fitz... I'm... Free." Liv's breathing became so shallow, Fitz thought she was on the verge of a blackout. His hand was splayed possessively on her core, and it could still feel how violently her heart was beating in her chest.

Fitz took Liv's ear into his mouth and growled as his hand continued it's movements at a rapid pace. It wasn't long before Liv was scratching and clawing at the back of his neck. Fitz turned her head to face him. His mouth came crashing down on hers, just in time to swallow her screams as she came undone in his arms.

Fitz slowly removed his hands from her pants and turned her around so she could watch him lick her essence off of each finger. When he was happy, he slowly zipped Liv's pants and walked her to the door. He grabbed her blazer, and helped her slip it on, then turned to claim her mouth in a lip searing kiss. They kissed in the threshold of her office until neither could escape the burning of their lungs.

Fitz broke the kiss first, and cupped Liv's face in his hands. He knew that them both being free didn't mean they were a couple just yet. They had a lot of things they needed to workout and they would. But just today, he knew they needed to set everything else to the side and just be. Fitz looked into Liv's eyes, and knew that she felt the same way. The only question that remained was

"My house or yours?" Fitz asked as he pressed his erection into her stomach.

"Mine. My house is closer." Liv suggested as she tried to regulate her breathing.

Fitz slid his hand to the small of Liv's back and ushered her out of the office. There was no need for her to say where she was going. The moment her office door closed, Stephen had an idea where the afternoon would lead Liv and Fitz. The one thing he wasn't counting on was the look of pure shock, and a hint of envy that came from Mellie's face as Fitz grew tired of trying to walk with Liv to the elevator, with their lips locked. Instead of breaking the kiss, Fitz hoisted Liv up, and her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued their heavy lip lock, well into the confines of the elevator.

* * *

Fifteen minutes was all it took for Liv to get them back to her house. The moment she closed the door, Fitz had her pinned up against the wall, his mouth hungrily devouring hers.

"Fitz..." Liv said as she pulled his mouth closer to hers. The moment their lips touched, Liv's hands were wild, tearing away at any part of Fitz's clothing that blocked her access to his skin.

Fitz unzipped Liv's pants and smiled against her lips as the fabric slid down over her hips becoming a pile on the floor. His mouth feverishly latched on to her throat, as his hands sought out her breasts. He began palming them roughly over the fabric, alternating between pinching and twisting Liv's nipples the way he knew she liked, earning him the most erotic growl he'd ever heard escape her lips. Fitz undid the top few buttons of her blouse, and quickly gave up, ripping the fabric off of her body. He threw the tattered silk onto the floor, only to have her bra follow a few moments later.

As Fitz's mouth sought out Liv's nipples, his hand found it's between her thighs and into her panties which were drenched with her essence. He began sliding his fingers between her dripping heat as his mouth began kissing trails down her abdomen. Fitz paused for a moment before sliding the fabric down to the floor as well.

He took a step back and smiled at the woman standing before him and all of her naked glory. He licked his lips causing Liv to feel self conscious under his gaze. She lifted her arms to cover herself, but he simply shook his head "no", causing her to freeze. Before Liv had a chance to respond, Fitz was in front of Liv once again. He pushed her body against the door, and lowered himself onto his knees in front of her. Fitz stilled for a moment and inhaled Liv's feminine scent. His mouth began to water as he realized just how much he missed tasting her.

Fitz lifted one leg over his shoulder, and moaned as Liv's hands found their way to his hair. He groaned at the tightening in his pants as he flattened his tongue against Liv's core, and ran it excruciatingly slow, upwards until he reached her clit. He took pleasure in the moans and grunts that were spilling from Liv as he repeated the process. He hummed against her clit when he felt her knees begin to shake as he drew the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucked hard.

He felt himself on the brink of exploding as she scraped her nails against his scalp as she begged for him to go deeper. Knowing she needed release and soon, Fitz pressed his tongue into her core, as far as it could possibly go. He felt Liv's legs give out as her orgasm racked her body in wave upon wave of ecstasy. Fitz slowly lifted himself to a standing position, all while holding Liv steady on her feet. The moment his face met hers, Liv was all over, sucking and biting his lip. Liv groaned as Fitz snaked his tongue into her and she could feel the moisture pooling once again as she sucked on his tongue hard, his tongue coated in her essence, only turning her on even more. Fitz broke the kiss long enough to ask where her bedroom was. Once Liv pointed upstairs, they were connected once again.

Fitz wasn't sure how they made it upstairs, but they somehow made their way into Liv's bedroom. Fitz laid Liv down gently as he hurriedly removed his own clothing. Fitz climbed onto the bed and hovered over Liv once again.

Fitz began licking a path down Liv's throat. He took a quick detour at her breasts as he drew each nipple into his mouth. Liv arched her back and moaned as Fitz continued kissing his way down her body. Deciding he hadn't had his fill earlier, Fitz once again made his way between Liv's thighs. He nibbled on her inner thigh and kissed his way back up, hovering just where she needed him most. He spread her folds and smiled.

"Someone's ready for me." Fitz remarked as he slipped two fingers inside of Liv and began pumping them in and out of her. Liv was growing tired of the games, and just wanted Fitz inside of her already, but she knew he was going to take all the time in the world. From this day forward, they no longer had to rush.

"Sweet baby, I'm going to taste you now. Spread your legs baby, I need to see if you taste like you're ready for me."

"Taste ready?" Liv moaned as her hands found their way to Fitz's curls.

"Yes. Taste tells everything." Fitz said as he began swirling his tongue around her clit. He drew the sensitive nub into his mouth causing Liv scream out in pleasure.

"Oh... Ah... Ommmm... Fitz..."

" I think I'm almost finished making my assessment."

Fitz continued his slow assault on Liv's body. She cried out as his free hand pinched and twisted Liv's nipples. He grabbed onto Liv's hips, pulling her closer as he buried his head deeper into her sex. Liv felt the room begin to spin as her walls clamped down hard around Fitz's fingers, as her second orgasm slammed into her. Fitz continued his assault until he felt Liv's body begin to relax. He kissed his way up her body and smiled against her mouth.

Fitz lined himself up with Liv's core and entered her slowly. They both moaned at the joining as Fitz claimed Liv's mouth with his own.

"My God you are so fucking wet, so tight. Is this all for me baby?" Fitz growled against Liv's ear as he began to move at a torturously slow pace. Liv wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and dug her heels into his ass, begging him to go faster.

"Fitz, baby, I need you to fuck me, now!" Liv cried as she began moving her hips in sync with Fitz's thrusts.

Fitz looked down at Liv and found him self in awe of how incredibly beautiful she looked at this moment. In spite of their actions, there was no lust present in the moment. Every thrust, every moan was a testimony of the love they felt for one another. Liv felt Fitz's eyes on her and opened her own. As their eyes locked, Liv saw nothing but love in Fitz's eyes.

This moment was about them. How they lived, how they fought, how they loved. How they would always belong to one another no matter what or who stood in their way. Liv her orgasm drawing near, she dug her nails into Fitz's back as their bodies entered a state of euphoric bliss. Fitz collapsed onto Liv and laid there as she ran her hands through Fitz's sweat soaked hair.

"That was simply, wow" Liv said as she tangled her legs with Fitz's.

"That was definitely wow." Fitz agreed through his heavy breathing.

"So, what should we do now? This is normally where we say goodbye." Liv remarked, her voice cracking a bit in the end.

"Now, we do whatever we want." Fitz said before he rolled off of Liv and pulled her close to him. He tilted her head up to his and kissed her slowly and gently. "Time is our friend now. It is no longer our enemy. We'll talk about things, and date, take things slowly. We need to re learn one another's habits outside of the bedroom."

"Then?"

"Then, we see where this road called life takes us."

"Sounds good to me Fitz."

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you Fitz."

Fitz pulled the blanket up to cover them both, and had honestly never felt more at peace than he did with Liv laying securely in his arms. He had no idea what they would face once they began to deal with the issues they were still faced with, but they would deal with that in the morning.


	5. Always Be My Baby

_**I ain't gonna cry, No  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe,  
Our love will never end  
Always Be My Baby-Mariah Carey**_

* * *

_"Fitz, how did I get here? How did I go from being your fiancé to your woman on the side in less than 60 seconds?"_

_"Liv, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you, lose us, but I can't just let him cut my grandmothers medical care."_

_"I know…"_

_"Livvie, just know this is not the end of us. There is no way I'm letting you go. I can't lose you Livvie. Please say we can work something out so we can still be together?"_

_"So, what Fitz, I'm supposed to sit around and just wait for you? I'm supposed to be ok with this? I can't be your whore Fitz. I won't..."_

_"Olivia! You will never be my… You know that you are so much more than that. We are so much more than that. This brass ring and this bogus promise means nothing because it's not with you."_

_"Ok, so we'll meet once a month…. Some place where it wouldn't be odd for us to be in the same place because of it's size... New York. We'll take whatever time we can get until Mellie gets preg-"_  
_"That's never going to happen. She will never have my child. I may be forced to give her my last name, but she will NEVER have my child. The only woman who is GOING to have my children is you."_

_"Ok…"_

_"Ok?"_

_"Ok…"_

_So we're in this… together?"_

_"We're in this, together… Fitz…"_

_"Yes Livvie?"_

_"Make love to me, one last time."_

* * *

He couldn't focus. He seriously could not focus.

_"Does she really have to wear those shorts? ARE they even shorts? They're denim and they have pockets so they must be shorts. And that top? I can see her breasts perfectly through that shit? I swear she's had that tank since the 6th grade…. Bless!"_ Fitz thought to himself as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

They had spent the majority of the evening, and most of the morning making love. That is after all what couples who have longed for each other the way they had, right? Now they had reached the part of their weekend where they needed to get it all out in the open. If they were going to make it as a couple, they needed to get past the insecurities that plagued them from their past relationship. They had been talking for hours, and Liv found herself growing annoyed as Fitz clearly wasn't paying attention. This was seriously the last question she had for him, and he couldn't refrain from gawking at her breasts.

"Fitz! Are you even listening to a word I am saying?" Liv boomed, effectively pulling Fitz out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was that Livvie?" Fitz asked as he absent mindedly licked his lips.

_He wants to stare so badly? I'll give him something to stare at._

Liv let out a frustrated groan as she stood and made her way into the kitchen. "I swear if your dick could produce coherent thoughts, you'd be leader of the free world by now." She mumbled as she passed by her kitchen counter. She knew what she was doing wearing the skimpiest outfit she owned, but she wanted to know that he was in this for more than just sex, and right now he was failing, miserably. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she could almost hear Fitz's thoughts.

_Please don't bend over. Please God don't let her bend over!_

Liv walked to the freezer which was directly in Fitz's line of view. Of course she didn't have a normal refrigerator where the freezer was on top or even one where the freezer door was adjacent to the refrigerator door. No, Olivia Carolyn Pope had to have the fucking freezer that was located under the refrigerator and slid out like a drawer. As she bent over the open freezer and pondered what flavor Popsicle she wanted, Fitz couldn't help but squirm in his seat as he took in how a good 50% of her as cheeks were now on full display.

_Why is she making this so fucking hard!?_

Fitz wanted nothing more than to take Liv against the refrigerator until she was screaming for mercy, but now was not the time. He knew he needed to prove to her that he was still in love with her just as he was before. Honestly that would be a near impossible feat as Fitz found himself more in love with her than he was before.

He let out a sigh of relief as he watched her pull two Popsicles from the freezer and slide the drawer closed before returning to her seat. She tossed one of the treats over to Fitz, and he swore he saw her smile as her eyes studied his body.  
She's going to make me suffer! She is going to make me fucking suffer!

Fitz watched as Liv studied the Popsicle before slowly removing the paper wrapper. He cleared his throat and tried to focus as all of the blood had officially left his brain and traveled south.

"So, as you were saying?" Fitz asked surprising both Liv and himself that he hadn't pounced on her yet.

"I said, how am I supposed to know that you won't just up and leave me again? I know you felt like you had to Fitz, but we honestly could have figured something out." She said as she ran her tongue up and down the sides of the frozen treat.

_She is going to be the death of me! She is going to be the fucking death of me! I am going to fucking die from an overly hard dick at the hands of Olivia Pope!_

Fitz shook his impure thoughts from his mind and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He looked Liv in her eyes, and tried to ignore the way her mouth was assaulting her Popsicle. Unfortunately his head and his erection were battling for control of his mouth in this moment.

_Up and down baby, yes. Show daddy how far you can take it back into your throat. No! Answer the damn question Fitzgerald. Rhodes Scholar, PhD. You can answer a simple question you ass._

Liv looked at the shocked expression on Fitz's face and knew she had him. At least she thought she had him because the next words that left his mouth left her speechless.

"Livvie, I can take every single word in the English dictionary and form them in to a series of sonnets that will tell you why you should trust I won't leave you. But we both know words mean shit without the actions to back them up. I know I hurt you in the past, and for that I am truly sorry. But I want you to know that if my father weren't going to let my grandmother just die, I would have never left you Livvie. Even after we were forced to separate, I could not let you go.  
All I ask for is the chance to show you that I am in this with you 100% that I've always wanted, dreamed of having nothing less than 100% with you. Actions speak louder than words, so please Livvie. Give me a chance to show you through my actions."

Liv searched Fitz's face and knew he was telling the truth. He had no intentions of hurting her in the past but he had. It was time for her to finally admit to herself that she wouldn't have wanted him if he had chosen to allow his grandmother to die to be with her. With a slight nod, Liv told Fitz that she would give him another chance. She would give them another chance.

"Thank you Livvie. You won't regret this. Now get dressed because we have dinner reservations." Fitz said as he looked over at the clock and realized they had literally spent the entire day hashing out their issues. Liv simply nodded once again and made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

It was a little after seven when Liv arrived to the restaurant alone. Fitz had sent her in a separate car as a way to test the waters. Even though they left from the same house, Fitz was determined to do this right. He wanted her look to be a surprise, so he made sure to leave while Liv was still getting ready. He made his way over to his office to check his messages, to buy himself some time.

His theme for the night would be to go with the flow. They would have their date like a normal couple, but he would not assume as to what would happen afterwards. If she decided to invite him over to her place afterwards for a night cap, he would simply dismiss one of the town cars and happily go home with her. If she decided the date would end without him coming back to her place, they'd at least have a way to get home without any form of awkwardness.

When Liv entered the restaurant, she was surprised to find out that he hadn't yet arrived. She knew he had left while she was still getting ready, so she was sure he would be here by now. When the gentleman offered to show her to her seat, Liv politely declined, and asked that her date just be notified that she would be waiting for him in the lounge.

Fitz arrived at the restaurant at 7:45. His plan was to get there ahead of Liv but alas, the job of a governor is never truly done. He was pleased to learn that Liv had already arrived, and was waiting for him in the lounge. As he was led to where she was waiting, Fitz froze in the doorway of the lounge as he took in the breathtaking sight before him. His mouth gaped open as he took in what he could safely assume to be half of a dress.

The black one shoulder cocktail dress clung to her assets in a ways that made Fitz go dry at the mouth. The left side of her body was covered, from the shoulder strap down to her ankle. As Liv turned in her seat, Fitz couldn't say the same for her right. The back of the dress was basically nonexistent. There was a single thin strap that spanned across Liv's back from her left shoulder to the side of her right breast. Because of the positioning of the strap, Liv's entire right side was exposed, the skirt of the dress picking up mid waist. Fitz swallowed hard as he knew that a waistline that low meant that she was most likely without panties in this moment. The skirt of the dress on the right side stopped mid-thigh, creating a sideways high-low effect. Her jet black hair hung in loose curls, and her feet were clad in the sexiest black strappy 5" heels that Fitz had ever seen. He loved seeing her in heels as they added the illusion of length to her toned legs. She was most definitely a sight to behold.

Fitz wore a smile on his face that quickly dropped as he noticed a man walking in Liv's direction. His hands balled into fists, as he watched the gentleman try to put the moved on his woman. He knew Liv would brush him off. She wanted "them" just as much as he did. But that didn't stop his feet from carrying him across the floor as he needed to breakup this situation.

"Livvie, my love you look absolutely breathtaking." Fitz said as he extended his arm outwards. Liv blushed as Fitz's body language was suggesting he was being gentlemanly, but his eyes were saying everything but. The moment her hand slid into his, Fitz pulled her to his side and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, while his eyes remained connected with the man in front of them.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners, GOVERNOR Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Thank you so much for keeping my sweet baby company as she waited for me to arrive. The work of a governor is never truly done." Fitz said with a smug grin as the man realized he was way out of his league. Fitz didn't blame him though. He know someone like Olivia Pope was way out of his league as well. The fact that she had chosen him had the tendency to bring out his possessive side.

Liv smiled warmly at the gentleman while Fitz shot the man a look that said "Not in this lifetime buddy". Their fingers intertwined, and Liv was absolutely glowing as Fitz escorted them to their table. She looked up at him as he pulled out her chair for her, and rolled her eyes at the cocky grin that was still plastered on his face. As she took her seat, Liv noticed the paparazzi beginning to form a small crowd outside of the restaurant, all of them wanting to get a glimpse of the governor and his date.

_Smile Olivia, the world is watching._

After the two of them placed their orders, they enjoyed talking about any and everything they could possibly think of. Liv couldn't remember the last time she felt more at peace. Actually she could. The last day she was officially known as Fitz's fiancé was the last time she felt peace within her soul. Fitz couldn't stop commenting Liv on how beautiful she looked, and Liv couldn't stop commenting on hos dapper Fitz looked in his black Tom Ford suit. He knew there would be talk of how quickly he was putting himself back out there, but Olivia Pope was definitely someone worth jumping for. She was after all America's most chased after sweetheart. Together they would become California's most powerful couple, maybe one day they would rule the world.

As their dinner arrived, Fitz found himself once again squirming in his seat. He constantly forgot his food was sitting in front of him as his eyes locked on Liv. He could feel the swelling beginning in his pants as he watched how she sensually slid her fork between her lips. He felt as if he were about to spontaneously combust with the moans that escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered shut with every bite she took. When Fitz thought he couldn't take anymore, Liv pushed her chair back slightly, and crossed her right leg over her left, and have Fitz her best "come hither" look.

"Honey, is your food ok? You've barely eaten a thing." Liv asked, clearly enjoying seeing Fitz so worked up. She knew what he was doing when he ordered two town cars, but there was no way in hell, she was going home alone.

"My dinner is great. How's yours?" Fitz asked as his eyes focused on the smooth flesh of her thigh.

"Hmmm, it's sooo delicious. The Alfredo sauce is so creamy and thick with just the right amount of saltiness. I love it when thick, creamy, salty things slide down my throat. It's truly heaven."

Fitz's mouth dropped open as he allowed Liv's words to sink in. If this was how dinner was going, Fitz wasn't so sure he wanted to continue with the dancing part after. He battled with himself over what to do as Liv ordered their dessert. Fitz almost choked when she ordered the chocolate covered strawberries that were dipped in 24k edible gold. Money wasn't the issue as $120 for a dozen strawberries was a drop in the bucket for him. He just wasn't so sure he wanted gold coming out of any part of his body. Was eating gold even normal? In reality, they weren't normal so of course out of everything, this is what she'd decide to order.

"Don't worry babe, I've got this." Liv said as she took in his reaction. Of course being the man, Fitz's pride refused to allow Liv to pay for anything during their date.

"No, it's fine Liv. I just didn't know they made edible gold." Fitz said as he nodded for the waiter to place the order.

"Aww honey, that's nothing. When I was ten I decided that I wanted a platinum wedding cake. Imagine my surprise when I found out as an adult that I can have my cake and eat it too." Liv responded with a laugh at what she thought was a clever joke.

When their dessert arrived, Liv enjoyed playing with her very pricey, yet delicious desert. She could tell Fitz was wary of her eating gold, but if they served it, it had to be safe, right?

"Fitz honey, you've got to try these strawberries. They're to die for." Liv moaned as she placed a strawberry between her lips and bit down sensually on the fruit.

"Livvie, you enjoy your golden berries, I think I'll pass." Fitz responded as he tried to figure out how the hell they made gold edible.

"Fiii-iiitz, I really, really.. realllly want you to try these." Sensing Fitz wasn't going to just give in, Liv stood and walked to the other side of the table, and planted herself in his lap. She took a strawberry between her teeth, and moved closer so the fruit was now gliding across Fitz's lips. His mind became blurry, and the only thing Fitz was thinking of was how he much he wanted her lips on his. Seeing as how their was no other option, Fitz bit down on the other half of the strawberry, as he pressed their lips together.

Liv moaned at the feeling of having his lips against hers, and Fitz used that opportunity to snake his tongue inside. The kiss was slow yet full of passion as their tongues danced in each others mouth. As Fitz pulled back, he began chewing on the strawberry he successfully swiped from Liv's mouth. She looked at him expectantly, and smile as a grin formed on his lips.

"This is a really good strawberry!" Fitz acknowledged before grabbing another and popping into his mouth. It didn't take long before the two of them had cleared the plate, and were ready for their check.

"So, are you up for a little dancing?" Fitz asked, praying the second part of the date wouldn't last for long. Liv stood up and looked Fitz in the eye as she placed her hand on her waist. With one strategic move of her hand, Liv removed the loner part of the skirt, effective creating the perfect little black dress, the part she removed, was now a shawl.

"I'm ready now." Liv said as she stood and made her way towards the door. Fitz quickly settled the check and was behind her in an instant. He smiled as his bodyguard Tom had stopped Liv before she reached the door. Apparently the crowd of spectators and paparazzi had grown since they arrived at the restaurant, and Fitz was thankful that Tom was already looking out for his future first lady. After collecting the additional dozen chocolate and gold strawberries, Fitz caught up to them, and the couple made their way to their next destination.

* * *

The upscale club Fitz had chosen was full of action as it was apparently throwback night. Liv Fitz followed Tom and Hal through the crowd and over to the VIP section that had been blocked off for them. Once they were settled, Fitz turned to Liv and couldn't help but stare at her in that dress.

"So, do you want a drink?" Fitz asked, just wanting to show Liv a good time.

"Sure, something fruity though. I'm not in a wine mood right now." Liv responded causing Fitz to stumble. He had never thought he'd see the day that Olivia Pope didn't want wine.

Fitz asked Tom to order a glass of scotch for him, and a "Knock Me Down And Fuck Me" drink for Liv. He didn't really order it for the strength of the drink so much as the anticipation of seeing the look on Liv's face when he told her the name. Just as he suspected, the way Liv's jaw dropped as Fitz revealed the name of the drink she was so enamored with, was priceless.

One Knock Me Down, Two Screaming Orgasms, and one Red Headed Slut later, Liv was feeling good and was more than ready to dance.

"Fitzyyyyy, dance with me!" Liv whined as she pulled on Fitz's arm and pressed her back against his front. She smiled as the recognized the song that was beginning to play.

**All the songs on you requested**  
**You're dancin' like you're naked**  
**It's almost like we're sexin'**  
**Yeah, boo, I like it, no, I can't deny it**  
**But I know you can tell I'm excited**

Liv's arms extended backwards and wrapped around Fitz's neck as her ass grinded heavily into his midsection. She internally praised herself as she felt him beginning to stir.

**Step back, you're dancin' kinda close**  
**I feel a little poke comin' through on you**  
**Now girl, I know you felt it**  
**But boo, you know, I can't help it**  
**You know what I wanna do**

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited**  
**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**  
**You're dancin' real close, 'cuz it's real, real slow**  
**You're makin' it hard for me**

As Fitz's hands slid around Liv's waist, Fitz couldn't help but moan as he felt her sharp intake of breath as one hand rested dangerously close to her sex, the other placed firmly on her breast. He had never been more thankful that the VIP section had been curtained off. Maybe if he played his cards right...

**Baby, us dancin' so close ain't a good idea**  
**'Cuz I'mma want you now an' here**  
**The way that you shake it on me**  
**Makes me want you so bad sexually**

**Step back, you're dancin' kinda close**  
**I feel a little poke comin' through on you**  
**Now girl, I know you felt it**  
**But boo, you know I can't help it**  
**You know what I wanna do**

Wanting to see her face, Fitz spun Liv around and positioned one knee between her thighs. Liv instinctively began grinding on Fitz's thigh, and immediately regretted it as not only was it not relieving the aching between her thighs, she still couldn't get close enough.

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited**  
**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**  
**You're dancin' real close, 'cuz it's real, real slow**  
**You're makin' it hard for me**

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited**  
**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**  
**You're dancin' real close, 'cuz it's real, real slow**  
**You're makin' it hard for me**

Wanting to show just how much she needed Fitz in this moment, Liv hooked one leg high around Fitz's waist, and began grinding her hips against his, as she leaned backwards in his arms. Fitz wasted no time bringing his free hand up to hold her thigh in place, as he returned Liv's moves thrust for thrust.

**I love when you shake it like that**  
**I see that you like it like that**  
**I love when you shake it like that**  
**I see that you like it like that**

Fitz pulled Liv up so their chests were pressed firmly together. Still holding her leg around his waist, Fitz pressed his hips against her so she would know exactly what she did to him.

Liv could feel Fitz's steeled length pressing through his pants and wanted nothing more than to have him bend her over the table and fuck her senseless. No longer able to stand the separation, Liv cupped Fitz's erection and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Take me home."

Fitz wasted no time settling their tab and before she knew it, Fitz was taking hold of Liv's hand and leading her towards the awaiting town car. The night was going well, and the second car was officially free to leave.

**Baby, when we're grindin', I get so excited**  
**How I like it, I try but I can't fight it**  
**You're dancin' real close, 'cuz it's real, real slow**  
**You're makin' it hard for me**

The moment Liv stepped out of the car Fitz had her pressed against the door, his lips attacking her neck. Her hands found their way into his soft curls and she moaned as he bit down on the tender flesh just beneath her ear. They tried to make their way to the front door, but between the amount of alcohol they consumed, and the fact neither of them wanted to break away from the other, the task was damn near impossible.

"Slow down baby. Let me get you inside first." Fitz said as Liv was busy fumbling with his belt as Fitz busied himself fumbling with the key in the lock. After a few failed attempts of placing the correct key in the correct tumbler, Fitz finally opened the door, and not a moment too soon. The second they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, Fitz's pants and boxers came pooling to the floor.

"Livvie-"

"Shut up Fitz." Liv growled as she slammed Fitz's back into the door. She carefully removed his jacket and tossed it across the room. Fitz's shirt unfortunately didn't receive the same amount of consideration as Liv ripped the shirt open, causing buttons to go flying around the room. Liv took in her man's glorious muscular structure. From his toned thighs to the muscles that spanned his back, to his smile that never failed to make her weak in the knees, this man was perfect.

Fitz had never been more turned on in his life than he was in this moment. If only he had know the mixture of drinks would bring out this side of his Livvie, he would have done it long, long ago. There was only one problem Fitz could think of as he watched Liv slowly kiss her way down his body. As much as he loved it when Liv took control, she still needed to be taught a lesson. She was after all seem to be flirting with the man at the bar. She couldn't touch him, not yet at least. One touch from her and he knew he'd lose it. Fitz kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, before pulling Liv back up.

"Nope, not yet. You my dear need a little lesson on why flirting with any man who isn't me is bad." Fitz growled as his hand landed hard against her ass. Liv flinched at the pain, but could immediately feel her essence soaking her thighs.

"So how are you gonna teach me?" Liv asked as she bit on her lower lip and looked up at him through hooded eyes.

Instead of responding, Fitz simply grabbed the box of strawberries and lifted Liv in a fireman's carry, causing her to squeal in excitement.

"Silence!" Fitz boomed as his hand came down hard on her ass once again. Liv immediately silenced, but he could feel her wetness beginning to soak his chest.

The moment they entered her bedroom, Fitz dropped Liv on the bed, and made his way to the closet. A few moments later, he returned with a box that made Liv moan in anticipation.

"Assume the position!" Fitz spat as he began pulling items from the box. Liv slowly turned over and laid down on her stomach as she was told, her legs spread as wide as they could go. Once she was settled, she looked back at Fitz and bit her lip, wondering what exactly he was going to do next.

As Fitz reached into the box and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, he had to take a moment to compose himself as his mouth began to water as the scent Liv's arousal began filling his nostrils.

He carefully grabbed one ankle and placed a cuff around it, before attaching the other end to the head board post. After he made sure they weren't too tight, he repeated the process with the other. Once he had her feet secure, Fitz placed one hand on her stomach, as the other hand gently cupped her throat, and he pulled her up so she was resting on her knees.

With one hand loosely locked around her throat, Fitz's other hand made the slow decent to the apex between her thighs.

"Fuck Livvie, you are so wet. Is this all for me sweet baby?" he asked as his fingers formed a "V" and parted her folds.

"Yes..." She whimpered as his middle finger grazed over her clit. Out of thr billions of men on the planet Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the only man Liv would ever allow to tie her up and go whatever he saw fit to do to her body.

She bit down on her lip as his fingers began sliding up and down between her folds. She gasped when she felt two large fingers slide inside her, then eventually a third as his thumb paid attention to her clit.

Fitz began pumping his fingers in and out of her sex at a torturously slow pace. Needing more friction, Liv began to grind against Fitz's hand, but moaned when he halted all movements.

"You don't move unless I say move. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Hmmm, uh... Ah... Yes... Governor Grant..."

"That's more like it."

Fitz resumed the same slow pace his fingers had set and immediately felt bad when he looked up into the mirror and saw Liv biting her lip excruciatingly hard. She really was trying to refrain from moving. Sensing she deserved a little more excitement, Fitz stood from the bed and walked around to the front of Liv. He grabbed the other two pairs of handcuffs, and secured Liv's hands to the headboard posts as well. Fitz smiled as he took in his buffer, before laying on his back and positioning his head between Liv's thighs.

"Open your eyes Livvie. Watch how I'm about to make you cum."

Liv opened her eyes and looked into the mirror as Fitz positioned his head between her thighs with a strawberry in his mouth. She felt the strawberries juices coat her sex and her thighs as Fitz bit down on the fruit and began tracing her sex with the fruit in his mouth.

"You my dear, definitely have the most expensive pussy in the world right now." Fitz moaned as he watched the mixture of the strawberry's juices, chocolate and gold cover her sex. She thought she saw God as his hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her down on top of him. A hiss escaped her mouth as she felt his tongue enter her dripping sex. With a hard slap to her ass, Liv jerked forward, pressing herself further against his mouth.

Still not sure if she should move or not, Liv began to whimper as Fitz was hungrily feasting on her juices. When his hands reached up and palmed her ass, moving her back and forth against him, Liv felt light headed and willed the room to stop spinning as she felt her orgasm drawing near.

She heard it before she felt it and tried to brace herself for impact. As Fitz drew her clit into his mouth, she squealed as she felt Fitz insert her vibrator and then it to top speed. Soon Liv began thrashing about on the bed, teying to climb away, yet get closer at the same time. One final flick of his tongue and Liv came hard, releasing her juices into Fitzs mouth.

When he had finally had his fill, Fitz released Liv's hands and legs, and spun her around on the bed so she was now facing the headboard. He kneeled in front of her on the bed, and flipped her over. He then draped her bent legs over his thighs, and lifted her hips so her body was at a downward angle. Without warning, Fitz surged into her, causing a string of expletives to leave her mouth.

"Hmm, such a dirty mouth for such a prominent woman." Fitz teased as he began thrusting hard into her.

Liv's head was cloudy, and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. With Fitz holding her hips in place, all Liv could do was cry out and tilt her head back on the bed. Fitz took this opportunity to lift Liv even higher, so only her head and her feet were touching the bed. He continuously slammed into her, bringing her body to heights she never thought possible.

As he felt her walls beginning to flutter around him, Fitz slid one hand to her sex and began placing rapid circles around her core. Fitz watched on, his eyes focused on Liv's mouth as it formed an "O" and a silent scream escaped her as she came hard once again.

Nowhere near finished, Fitz flipped Liv over so she was once again on all fours. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pressed her head onto the mattress as he surged into her once again. His thrusts were hard and calculated, and only the sounds of skin slapping together and their moans and grunts filled the room.

Feeling a familiar tightening signaling he was close, Fitz pulled Liv upwards so she was flush against his body, as he continued driving into her.

"Let go Livvie. Make me cum." Fitz demanded as he stopped his moves completely. This time when Liv positioned herself on all fours and began thrusting against him as hard and fast as her body would allow, Fitz did nothing to stop her. It didn't take long before Fitz's hand wrapped loosely around her throat, and she screamed out his name as yet another orgasm consumed her, this one bringing Fitz over the edge as well.

The both of them collapsed onto the bed in desperate need of air. As Fitz's hands slid upwards and intertwined with Liv's, she couldn't help but to kiss each finger as they had all played and integral part of bringing her the utmost pleasure.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Fitz asked as he realized just how rough he had been with her. Liv looked back at Fitz and smiled as his body delicious pressed hers into the mattress. She kissed his lips before resting her head down on their arms.

"Fitz baby, that was perfection." Liv said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Fitz waited a few moments before pulling out of her and making his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, and returned to the bedroom with a wet cloth to clean her up as well. Once they were both clean, Fitz climbed into bed, and pulled Liv into his side. His last thought before drifting off to sleep-

_Rough sex with the woman you love is most definitely the best bad habit to indulge in__._

**Hey everyone, I've been wanting to do this update for a while now, but just couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted. Hopefully you all like this chapter as it has now free up my mind so I can focus on the next Exhale and Run To You updates which will hopefully be up by the end of this weekend. I hope you all have a great weekend, and I shall return ASAP. The songs that I used were Always Be My Baby- Mariah Carey, and Too Close- Next. **


	6. Now

"If you are just joining us, it seems that governor Grant has dropped a major bomb on the state of California this morning. He announced his divorce from his wife Mellie Grant earlier today, following the release of video footage proving of her affair with one of his aides. I seems the affair resulted in a pregnancy. Governor Grant however, didn't need much time to recover from the divorce. He was seen last night cozying up to America's most infamous crisis manager, Olivia Pope. Sarah, Joe, what does the panel have to say about this?"

"Well Mike, Mellie Grant wasn't a bad woman as far as I could tell, she just didn't have that certain something that made me believe she actually cared about the citizens of California. As for the governor and Olivia Pope, it is common knowledge that the two were engaged for almost two years. There was no clear cut reasoning behind their separation. As I recall the two of them were so in love people flocked towards the couple early in his political career. When news broke that the wedding was called off, a lot of people were devastated over their breakup but still made their support of Ms. Pope widely known. It was a sad day when she moved to DC and governor Grant married Millicent Chadworth. At the time he was just lieutenant governor to his father but I guarantee you, when people spoke of Grant, it wasn't his father they were thinking of. I wonder if Mellie Grant had something to do with the Pope-Grant separation."

"I'm almost 100% certain of it. Let's be real here Sarah, I mean accuracy is what we are here for. Olivia Pope may arguably be the most feared woman in the world, but she and governor Grant are not of the same hue. Seems to me like maybe Big Gerry Grant, the former governor knew this-"

"So what are you saying Joe? He forced his son to leave his fiance, whom he was very much in love with, to marry someone he thought the nation would deem more suitable for his son's political career?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Either way, I'm glad Mellie Grant is gone. I'm sure governor Grant can make it all the way to 1600 Penn with the formidable Olivia Pope by his side. Hell if he can manage to win and keep the heart of a woman like Olivia Pope, the man definitely has my vote."

"This just in, pictures have emerged of governor Grant and Ms. Pope exiting a hotel in New York at various times. The first picture was taken a few months ago. The newest one was reportedly taken, just last week. As you can see, both look disheveled, nothing like the way we are accustomed to seeing them, and they clearly seem heartbroken to have to part ways once again."

"Well, this is definitely interesting and makes me wonder if they ever truly stopped seeing one another. If they ever truly fell out of love. It makes me stand by my earlier statement. Big Gerry Grant and Millicent Chadworth had to have had something to do with the couple's split. No man in his right mind would just walk out on Olivia Pope. I know I wouldn't."

"Mike, I'm not one to condone affairs. The two of them were clearly married to other people when these pictures were taken. However, with the love and chemistry these two display, there is no doubt in my mind that they never fell out of love. It's clear that even though they were married, Mellie was the other woman in this love triangle. We'll definitely be watching to see how this relationship develops, and it will be interesting to hear what Big Gerry Grant as well as governor Grant and Ms. Pope have to say about the circumstances that led to their initial separation."

Gerry sat in his plush leather chair inside of his office, fuming. Of all of the low down cowardly things his idiot son could have done, making his divorce to Mellie public, was by far the dumbest. He knew Fitz was still seeing the Pope girl, he didn't care. As long as they remained discreet, he could've fucked her six ways to Sunday all over the fucking White House and he wouldn't have given two shits.

Gerry ignored the tightening in his chest and went for yet another glass of whiskey. He should have known once his old bat of a mother in law croaked Fitz would try and find his balls again. It was only a matter of time.

"Maybe, this could still work." Gerry mumbled to himself as he drained his glass and quickly poured another.

He and Fitz hadn't seen one another much since he forced his son to take Mellie on his as bride. He knew Fitz loathed him, but Gerry was honestly doing what he thought was best for the boy. As Gerry sat, still ignoring the searing pain that was now coursing through his left arm, he wondered if the Pope girl was exactly what Fitz needed to make it to the big white house. She had always pushed Fitz to be more than even Gerry thought he could be, and his son, ever so pussy whipped, obliged with a smile on his face.

Gerry had to admit that he was lonely by himself in that huge home. He was nearing his should have grandchildren running around and wreaking havoc on his home. He should have Sunday dinners and holiday gatherings. He should have a public display of love and admiration with his son.

Not sure if it was the whiskey, or his frozen heart beginning to beat once again, Gerry stood from his chair and walked over to his desk. He picked up his phone and went proceeded to dial Fitz's number. Just before he pressed the final digit, the pain in Gerry's heart was so consuming, he dropped the phone and fell to the floor, clenching his left arm.

It was too late. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II was going to die the way he lived. Cold, alone, and in his office.

* * *

Liv hated when she became a matter of public news. She hated when she was had to go out there and make a statement regarding anything to do with her personal life. But, here she was, about to release a statement to the press regarding the pictures that had surfaced of her and Fitz the night before. To make matters worse, Fitz was stuck in meetings and couldn't be there with her. Taking a deep breath, Liv walked to the podium and began to address the reporters before she gave her statement.

"Good evening. For those of you who are new in this arena, I will simply introduce myself. My name is Olivia Pope. I will give a brief statement, but will not be answering questions at this time. Any questions you may have, can be forwarded to my office, and I will respond to the ones that I deem suitable when I release my paper statement tomorrow morning. I know it isn't normal to give a televised statement before a paper one, but the circumstances are far from normal. Is everyone clear on the rules?"

After a nod of acceptance from everyone in the room, Liv cut a glance to the camera men, signaling she was ready. Once the red lights signaled they were filming, Liv began to speak.

"Good evening, I am Olivia Pope. There has been much speculation over the nature of the relationship between governor Grant and myself within the past 48 hours. Although I will not discuss timelines in this moment, I want to go on record as saying that governor Grant and myself have begun to reacquaint ourselves with each other once again. I will not comment on the nature of our relationship, but I will say that we are taking things one day at a time. Now, I know what the whispers are and I will not confirm nor deny. Instead, I will leave the pieces that have been presented, and allow the intelligent forces that be in this great nation to place them together. As for Mellicent Chadworth, the governor and myself maintain a friendly relationship and hold no ill will or malice towards her. Same goes for Big Gerry Grant. All that matters now is the present, and what the future may bring. With that being said, the governor and myself are leaving the past in the past, and we ask that you give us the privacy to see exactly where things stand between us. Thank you."

Liv smiled as she turned off the television in her office. She knew she pretty much placed the blame of her and Fitz's separation on Mellie and Big Gerry without actually saying so. There was just the right amount of shade, and she knew the media would be calling for Mellie and Gerry's heads on platters come sunrise.

"Tell me, what is an incredibly sexy woman such as yourself, doing alone in her office this late at night?"

"Hmm, well, when you're dating a governor you understand the hours can be tedious. Since I seriously hate going home to an empty house and even worse, bed anymore, I've decided to pull longer hours here."

"The governor must be a lucky man to have such an incredibly understanding woman by his side."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she commented as watched the man she'd been longing to see, walk across the room and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hi." Fitz said between pecking at her lips.

"Hi." Liv responded breathlessly in a voice she wasn't sure was even hers. "I've missed you so much." It had only been twelve hours, but she missed him as if they had gone months being apart.

"Well I'm here now. And I wanted you to know that your statement is creating quite a buzz."

"Oh really?" Liv asked even though she already knew seeing as how her phone had been lighting up since it aired a few minutes before.

"Yes. It seems that although Americans aren't too supportive of affairs, they are placing their anger towards Mellie and my father for even putting us in such a situation to begin with."

"Well, you were mine to begin with."

" I'm still yours today, and I will be tomorrow and for the rest of my life."

"So, is this mine as well?" Liv asked as her hand slid down Fitz's chest and began massaging his rapidly forming erection.

"I'm not sure you'd know what to do with it." Fitz fired back with a wink. Liv slowly began undoing Fitz's belt and zipper as her eyes locked with his. Fitz's breath hitched as Liv hooked her fingers into the sides of his boxers and seductively slid them and his pants down, as she lowered herself to her knees.

"Since I don't know exactly what to do with... this, you'll have to tell me that I'm doing it right."

Liv began stroking Fitz's impressive erection as she watched his face for signs that he was enjoying her embrace.

"Do you like it when I do this?" she asked as her tongue grazed his sensitive sac before placing gentle kisses along his length.

"mmhmm"

"Words, governor. Use your words."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Liv traced the tip of his erection and moaned as the drops of his essence coated her tongue.

"Do you like it when I do that?" She asked again.

"Yessss" Fitz hissed as he felt himself growing even harder as her tongue swirled around his tip.

"Good boy. How about this?" She asked again as she took him as far as she could into her mouth. The feeling of his legs trembling as he hit the back of her throat caused her to moan in pleasure.

Fitz's head was spinning as his hands clutched onto the desk for balance. He had no idea how long he would last, but he prayed it would be long enough to be inside of her.

As her tongue flattened out and grazed the protruding vein that ran the length of his erection, Fitz felt his knees going week. When her hand reached up and began gently massaging his balls, while the other dug firmly into his ass, holding him in place, Fitz tried to think of anything to keep him from finishing just yet.

Liv knew Fitz was trying to hold out and there would be none of that. They were in her wheelhouse and damned if he wasn't going to give in to what she wanted. She wanted to taste him, she needed to taste him. It was all she could think about from the moment they parted ways. Deciding she was going to get her way, Liv took as much of him as she could into her mouth, and only when he reached the back of her throat did she gently squeeze his balls and hum for as long as she could. The last move proved to be Fitz's undoing, and with one thrust pushing him even deeper into her throat, he came hard, moaning her name and a string of mumbled obscenities. When Liv had had her fill, she released him with a soft pop, and stood. She wiped the corners of her mouth, and smiled at a clearly wobbly Fitz.

"So, I'll ask you again. Is, this mine?" She asked as she began stroking him tenderly.

"Yes baby, anything I have and everything I am belongs to you." Fitz panted, clearly surprised that he was already beginning to harden again. "Now, it's my turn."

Fitz made quick work of removing Liv's clothing, and smiled as she stood before him in nothing but a pair of red Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Is this mine? Is this pussy mine?" Fitz asked as he turned them around so Liv was now bent over her desk.

"No." Liv said defiantly. She knew how to push his buttons and she was going to push them until he was lit up like the fourth of July.

"No?" Fitz asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me. I. Said. No. If you want this, earn it!" Liv challenged as she bit on her bottom lip in anticipation.

Without another word, Fitz lifted Liv's leg so her foot rested flat against the surface of her desk. He pressed one palm firmly against the leg that remained planted on the floor, and without warning slid two fingers into her core.

The moment he began moving his fingers, Liv tried to begin thrusting against him but she was too afraid of losing her balance.

"Fitz..." she whimpered as his fingers were pummeling in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Tell me it's mine and i will give you what you want." Fitz growled into her ear.

"No." Liv moaned back as his fingers began moving at an even faster pace.

"Oh really?" Fitz asked as his free hand slid over her abdomen and to her breasts. He smiled as she cried out when he roughly pinched each nipple.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"No! You want me, earn me!" She panted as she felt herself on the brink of climax. Fit, felt her walls begin to flutter around him and resolved that she wouldn't get off so easily.

Fitz immediately withdrew his fingers, and slowly licked each one clean, prompting a groan of disapproval to escape Liv's lips. Before she had a chance to protest, Fitz was on his knees, his tongue buried as deep as their bodies would allow.

Fitz greedily began lapping up all her body was offering him as his hand found it's way to her clit. One pinch was all it took for Liv to scream out his name as she came hard, into his mouth.

As Fitz kissed his way up her body, he smiled as he took in her foot still planted flatly on the surface. She was now bent over completely, her elbows and head being supported by the desk as well.

"Are you ready to change your answer?"

"N- oh god!" Liv cried out as Fitz thrust into her without warning. His thrust were hard, deep, and fast as his arm hooked under Liv's thigh. His other hand was digging hard into her flesh, and Liv knew there'd be bruising, but he was so deliciously deep in the moment that she didn't even care.

"Are you ready to say it Livvie? Are you ready to admit this is my pussy?" Fitz asked as he lifted her leg higher.

"Fitz.. Yesss.. Oh god yes!"

"Say it Livvie."

"It's yours! Fuck Fitz it's yours!"

"That's what I thought... Fuck! How are you so... flexible?"

"Ionevenknow... Just.. Harder... Fitz... Please" Liv panted out as she too was surprised that if she extended her leg she could probably reach Fitz's shoulder.

The force in which Fitz was slamming into her had Liv certain the whoever was occupying the downstairs office would surely be calling the cops. In this moment, she didn't even care. If this was the way a jealous, possessive Fitz reacted, she'd have to remember to make him jealous more often.

The sweat glistening on both of their bodies was causing Fitz to get frustrated as he was beginning to lose his grip. With one hand wrapped tightly in Liv's hair, and the other professionally strumming her clit, Fitz pulled Liv up gently so that her back was flush against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to have Liv thrusting against him, but there was no way he was setting her leg down until they both came hard. He was so incredibly deep, balls deep that he could feeling them both on the edge. Fitz pinched and gently twisted Liv's clit between his fingers as his teeth sank into her shoulder. The scream she let out as she came had Fitz worried as she began to slump in his arms.

Liv wasn't sure what had happened, all she knew was that one minute she felt herself coming undone, then the next minute Fitz had collapsed in her chair with her, both of their bodies still connected.

Struggling to find her words, Liv turned her torso and nuzzled her head into Fitz's neck "Fi...tha..wa..woa.." she declared through gasps of air.

"That was whoa. Now let's get dressed and go home."

The two of them snuggled together a little longer before separating to find their clothing. When they were finally dressed, Liv walked over to Fitz and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You are amazing. You know that right?"

"I do now." Fitz responded as he pecked at Liv's lips. The kiss began to evolve and soon the two of them were grinding and groping at each other once again. It was only when Fitz's phone rang that the two of them realized they needed to breathe. Liv continued gathering her items since she could only make out Fitz's part of the conversation.

"Fitzgerald Grant... uh-huh... I see... Thank you for calling me Grace... Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Liv noticed the change in Fitz's demeanor as he hung up the phone. She wondered who was calling and what they wanted. Did something happen? Liv didn't have to wonder for long as Fitz walked behind her desk and grabbed her remote, flipping the TV on.

"This just in, we are told that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, former governor of California and father to the current governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III passed away in his home earlier this evening of an apparent heart attack. The former governor was found an hour ago by his housekeeper. Emergency services were called, but they were unable to resuscitate. It is unclear if Governor Grant has been notified as of yet, as we have yet to receive comment from Governor Grant's office, but our prayers are definitely with him, during this trying time."

Fitz fell into Liv's chair as he allowed the news to sink in. He and his father weren't close, they weren't even civil. His entire life Fitz wanted nothing more than for his father to keel over, even more so after he destroyed his relationship with Liv. Now, now that his father was truly gone, Fitz couldn't help but realize that he would never, ever have a moment in his life where his father admitted he wad proud of him. Now, he had to plan a funeral for a man that couldn't care less about Fitz the man, only the Grant legacy. Now he had to stand up in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands of phony ass people, who would all spew bullshit about what a great man his father was, even though they all secretly hated his guts.

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes with a silent understanding that they would be going home to pack and make their way to Santa Barbara to bury the man he used to call dad. As Liv extended her hand and led Fitz to the awaiting town car, Fitz realized he could do this as long as he had his Livvie by his side.


End file.
